Too Much of a Good Thing
by IrvingZissman
Summary: COMPLETED After a couple years of dating, Beast Boy and Raven give into their desires and make love. Yet Beast Boy immediately regrets it when it awakens the last bit of Trigon's influence...LEMON CONTAINED WITHIN...BBRae RobStar
1. The Morning After

So the idea for this story came from an inside joke between my friend Sarah and I about the love life of Robin and Starfire. However, I thought about reversing the characters a bit and instead made it BB and Rae, which is by far my favorite couple.

Anyway, it's rated M for a reason. Let's get started, shall we?

* * *

"Goooood morning everyone! It's me, the J-Man Johnny Thunder and this is your 7 AM MORNING WAKEUP CALL! Now let's get ROCKIN'!" 

Raven groaned half-awake as her alarm shot on at 7 AM like it does every morning, though this wasn't just any morning for the Titan. Last night was her 19th birthday and Beast Boy had taken her out to celebrate at the first place they ever went on a date, Bloaty's Pizza Barn. Never did the empath think she'd ever live to see 19 due to Trigon's prophecy nor did she ever think she'd love someone like she loved Gar.

When coming home from the night, Gar had surprised her with a surprisingly romantic 'good night' kiss, which wasn't normally the changeling's style. His normal aspect of romance consisted of the director's cut DVD of "REVENGE OF THE AXE MANIAC IN 3-D" he had bought her as a birthday gift last year.

Since she was free to express herself a bit more, Raven returned the kiss and it's intensity, which caused the jade skinned prankster to go even deeper into it. Soon, Raven found herself on her back on their bed, with Beast Boy on top of her still kissing. From there, it wasn't long till she felt him clumsily attempt to unfasten her bondage pants and slide them down her pale, slender legs.

The rest of the night seemed almost surreal to her, like it was a dream that she was experiencing in slow motion. Beast Boy had been loving and gentle throughout the whole experience and she fell asleep happy and content curled up next to her green beau.

That is, till the J-Man Johnny Thunder felt like waking her up.

"Uhnnghh..." groaned Beast Boy. "5 more minutes...then I'll take the bus to school..."

Raven sighed and shook him gently to wake him up. The Titans had a press conference to attend to at 8 AM due to them breaking up a counterfeiting ring that had taken a stranglehold on Jump City.

"Gar...Gar...wake up..."

Beast Boy rolled over to Raven's side of the bed, the empath laying on her side, propping her head up with one arm. "Morning." she said quietly. Beast Boy's eyes widened and his face blushed a rose color out of embarrassment.

"Rae...you're...naked."

"Yes, and so are you."

Beast Boy lifted up his sheet and peeked underneath. "DUDE! I am! Oh wait...we uhh...ya know..." he said, as his brain slowly warmed up from his slumber.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, the obviousness of the situation should be amazingly apparent, or so she at least thought.

"Yes, I know what happened last night, Gar." she said. "And for the record...I rather enjoyed it." she added with a half smile. Beast Boy grinned his toothy grin, happy to see that she was happy.

"So, uhh...how are you feeling?" he asked, scared to make direct eye contact with her, even though the bed sheets did a good job of covering her up.

"A bit sore, obviously. Nothing a little meditation won't fix."she said quietly. Beast Boy nodded, still blushing a light shade of rose over this discussion. His only other previous relationship, Terra, had never even resulted in a kiss.

"So like, you're not gonna shower?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"No. I showered shortly after you fell asleep."

Beast Boy nodded and just stared up at the ceiling, letting all the events of the night before finally sink in. He'd never even been to first base before, let alone what had transpired the previous night. He had his arms crossed behind his head, with a content smile spreading on his face, his little fang peeking up from his bottom lip in approval.

"Alright there, Romero." Raven said sarcastically. "Before you go and bask in your own glory, I think perhaps you should shower first. Having your arm pits open like that isn't doing much for me."

Beast Boy shot daggers back at his pale beauty. Her back was turned at this point, as she had gotten up out of bed and was now getting dressed for the day. She was attempting to button up her leotard when a pillow chucked by Beast Boy came soaring towards her, aimed right for the back of her head. Even with her back completely turned, the pillow stopped inches from her lavender hair, glowing with her own black energy.

Sadly, Beast Boy's back was turned as well by this point, as he was too busy sliding on his boxers and sweats and just assumed the pillow had crash landed at it's destination. When the changeling turned around to ask for a kiss, he was greeted with an illuminated pillow square to the jaw.

"OOMMPHHH!" was all Beast Boy said as he crashed straight into the ground. Raven just shook her head as she snapped her cloak on.

"Nice try, Gar. Almost had me that time." she deadpanned. "If you need me, I'll be in OPs."

"Right..." the changeling said, standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." and with that, the two Titans were off in separate directions.

* * *

Love sat sprawled on a flat rock, dressed in only her pink leotard, which was unsnapped and disheveled. Her cloak and boots lay in a pile at the base of the rock, with the emotion glistening with sweat, her stomach rising and falling fast, along with her chest. 

"Wow..." she gasped. "What a man! That thing he did towards the end? AMAZING!"

Knowledge sighed loudly and shut closed the book she had been reading.

"It's been almost 12 hours now, Love. You can get dressed and rejoin us now." the yellow cloaked emotion said irritated. The emotions has been in absolute chaos that night, but Love and Knowledge managed to team up and control everyone, avoiding any chance of a possible meltdown.

Well, everyone but Sarcasm that is.

"Yeah, a hurried and rushed 10 minutes. A real marathon lover there." the black cloaked emotion snarled. Love just stuck out her tongue as she re-snapped her leotard together.

"Oh phooey! You're no fun!" she pouted. "It was his first time, cut him some slack."

Knowledge stood up and handed Love her cloak and boots and soon, the pink wearing emotion was fully dressed.

"It was also our first time as well." Knowledge said matter-of-factly. "And you realize what this means don't you?" Love sulked, obviously unhappy with what she knew the answer was.

"Awww do we have to?" she begged. "I love that green hunk o' man! I don't wanna kill him." Knowledge shook her head quietly. She do didn't like the grim realty of the situation, yet she knew they had no other choice.

"It has to be done, it's part of who she is. As much as we don't like it, we have to acknowledge her demon heritage. Come, there isn't much time." she said. Love sighed deeply and trudged behind Knowledge cursing quietly to herself.

"Stupid no-good brainac bookworm...wouldn't know a kiss from a kite, I tell ya..."

"A-hem." Knowledge said a bit later, clearing her throat. The emotion had lead Love to a secluded cave in Nevermore, out of the way from the main area of the other emotions, with a large stone slab blocking it. Knowledge cast out her hand, illuminating it in black energy, causing the huge door to the cave to slowly roll back.

"Looks nobody is here! Okay, time to close it up!" Love said almost instantly and attempted to close the door with her own powers.

"Stop it!" Knowledge ordered and encased the slab in her powers again, a tug of war erupting between the two emotions. "Must you be so childish?" Knowledge shouted as she continued her battle with Love, till they both were interrupted by a strong, sensual, and yet slightly sinister voice coming from within the cave.

"Hello ladies." it cooed, as two blood red eyes glowed from within, piercing the inky blackness like a laser.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please give it up for the TEEN TITANS!" Mayor Campbell shouted into his microphone. The citizens of Jump City roared with applause, their hands thundering their approval for their resident heroes. Signs such as "ROBIN I LUV U" or "CYBORG IS DA MAN" or "RAVEN IS MY HAVEN IN LIFE AND DEATH" dotted the landscape. 

The event had been less of a press conference and more about the Mayor hyping how awesome the Titans were. Not that the Titans minded, as it saved the usual headache of answering the same questions over and over again from the reporters...

"_So Raven, any chance of you and Beast Boy getting married?_"

"_Robin, how's Batman doing?_"

"_Starfire, a recent tabloid article accused you of engaging in an affair with Raven? How do you respond?_"

Just the usual questions, sadly. Nothing to do but smile and nod your way through, silently wishing a bank would get robbed or another villain would escape from jail, anything to break the monotony of it all, but thankfully they didn't have to tolerate it this time.

Finally, the press conference was over and the Titans filed back to the T-Car to return home...or such was the plan, till Starfire stopped Raven from getting in.

"Friend Raven! Have you forgotten our voyage to the mall of shopping today?" she chirped happily. Raven looked back confused, an arched eyebrow her only response. "Have you forgotten? Your first birthday as a Teen Titan I asked if you wish to partake in the 'girl time' with me and voyage to the mall of shopping. You replied that you would in approximately 5 earth years from then and it has been 5 earth years since, plus one day."

Raven just blinked.

"You...remember that?" the empath said in disbelief. Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Indeed I have. On my planet, such promises are taken most seriously. Come! We must give you the day of birth making overs!"

Raven sighed bitterly and turned to Beast Boy. "Looks I won't be coming home just yet." she said. Beast Boy's gave a small frown and nodded, but perked up quickly when he remembered Cyborg had bought the new LEGEND OF SPACE MONKEY game for the Gamestation 720. Beast Boy exchanged a hug and quick kiss and Raven was off, grudgingly following Starfire.

"Remind me never to make any kind of promise with Starfire..." said Beast Boy quietly. Robin just shook his head, having first-hand experience at Starfire's amazing memory.

"So who's ready to go back to the Tower and get their butt's kicked in LEGEND OF SPACE MONKEY?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his hands together out of excitement.

"Dream on, Tin Man! You're in for the thrashing of your life!" Robin taunted. All three boys piled into the T-Car and Cyborg floored the accelerator as he sped off back home.

"BOO-YAH! In your face, grass stain!"

Beast Boy growled with irritation as Cyborg's Space Monkey had destroyed both Robin's and his own several times over the course of the night. Beast Boy was lucky if he even managed to land a single punch.

"Dude, no fair! You are so using cheat codes!" the changeling protested. Deep down inside, he knew Cyborg wasn't cheating at all, but merely just a better gamer, though Beast Boy would rather eat a steak than admit it.

"I told ya before, B, it ain't cheat codes. It's called skill! Something I have and something you and Bird Boy don't!"

Robin's eyes narrowed into thin slits, his black mask a single line of grim determination.

"Bring it on, Tin Man."

Cyborg grinned and attempted to crack his knuckles, though the metal digits just creaked slightly.

"Bring it, Bird Boy."

What followed next was an intense marathon gaming session of LEGEND OF SPACE MONKEY, MEGA BLASTER KUNG FU PIRATES, ROCKET RACER X and PONG. The final record was Cyborg with 57 victories, Robin with 39 and Beast Boy with 2. By this time the clock had just clicked 2 AM and the boys were amazingly tired.

"Dudes...I think I'm gonna go to bed..." Beast Boy said wearily, barely able to keep his eyes open. Cyborg yawned in response, the digital read-out on his wrist beeping due to a lower power level. Robin leaned back on the couch, stretching his arms and legs, yawning too.

"B's right." said Cyborg. "I'm gonna go re-charge. Night y'all."

Beast Boy lazily trudged his way out of OPs and typed in the code to open the door for his room with Raven. The door slid open and he stumbled his way in, yawning loudly. The curtains had been pulled back and the moonlight shined in brightly, oddly enough revealing an empty bed.

"_I wonder where Rae went?_" he thought to himself, but merely shrugged it off, thinking she had gotten up to use the bathroom. Then, all by themselves, dozens of candles instantly lit up around the bedroom in a dramatic "WOOSH" causing Raven's gothic architecture and Beast Boy's Transformer collection to cast tall, dark, dancing shadows in the room, adding an eerie element that sent goosebumps up the changeling's green flesh.

"Okay...this is weird..." he said quietly to himself.

He tried to move to crawl into bed to wait for Raven, but found his legs had frozen in place. Beast Boy barely had any time to figure out why, as two thick, heavy chains made of a familiar dark energy shot up from the bed, wrapping themselves around his wrists and ankles. With a terrified "Duuuddddddeeeee!" Beast Boy was jerked clean to the bed, yanked down hard into a spread eagle position on his back, unable to move.

"Raven! DUDE! Help! Our bed is trying to kill me!" he squealed, hoping Raven could hear him. As if in response to his pleas, two blood red eyes shot through the darkness, like some sort of macabre Cheshire cat. "R-Raven?" Beast Boy asked weakly.

The eyes stepped in the moonlight, giving them a figure and a body, and sure enough, it was Raven. Though the middle of her leotard had been torn off, revealing her belly button and hinting at more to come. A cruel smile was spread on her face as she stepped closer to the bed, finally climbing on and straddling Beast Boy.

"Raven! What in tofu are you doing?"

Raven chuckled slightly to herself, her voice seemingly deeper and more intense, yet having a rich, sensual quality to the tone.

"Raven's not here anymore, so you're stuck with me, Garfield. And tonight, you're mine! You can start to scream now."


	2. Love Hurts

Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. By the way, if you haven't already, the Teen Titans game for the PS2 and GameCube is only $19.99 and isn't that bad. I liked it.

* * *

"My head..." Beast Boy groaned, as he rolled back and forth on the deep blue satin sheets of his and Raven's bed. His body ached from head to toe, completely and utterly sore like he had just been backed up over by the T-Car several times. He opened his eyes, his vision slightly cloudy, while the bedroom spun around him like a merry-go-round from hell. Once the sickening spinning had come to a stop, he sat up in bed and looked around.

First thing he noticed was that he was naked, which was odd because he always slept in some sort of pajamas, even if they were nothing more than boxers. Secondly, his Doom Patrol uniform was torn to shreds and laying in tatters on the floor, along with his boots, gloves and boxers.

"That uniform is supposed to be stronger than steel..." he muttered quietly to himself. His eyes glanced around the room, looking for any signs of battle damage, thinking that perhaps he was merely knocked unconscious by a late night attack.

It was then that the pain on his wrists and ankles begin to stick out, it's voice coming louder and more intense than the soreness that plagued the rest of his body. His wrists looked raw and chaffed as if they had been rubbed up against something that clung to him tightly, something metal perhaps?

Metal...

His brain opened up and memories from the night before came flooding in. Those red eyes...the chains...Raven...

The changeling swallowed his spit hard and glanced over at a still sleeping Raven, expecting to see the Demoness that ravaged him to the wee hours of the morning. But instead, the jade skinned prankster saw his peacefully sleeping Azarathian goddess, her head gently laying on her satin pillow, her eyes closed, wearing her normal pajama combination of a tank top and sweat pants.

This only served to confuse Beast Boy whose vivid memories of a naked, red-eyed Raven leaving him chained and bound to bed burned fresh in his memory...and now he was free? And Raven was fully clothed?

"_Dude...this doesn't make sense..._" he thought to himself, scratching the back of his green head. Slowly, Beast Boy slid out of bed to get dressed and try to piece together the events of last night to figure out just what exactly got into Raven. He would also need to bandage up some of the various cuts and bruises on his body in the med bay. Maybe tell the guys he slipped in the shower and leave it at that.

This was at least his plan till 7 AM hit and Raven's alarm belted through the silent morning air, blaring another hand-picked song from the J-Man, Johnny Thunder. Beast Boy didn't recognize the song, though the lyrics hit a bit close to home...

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain_

_Your thrill_

"_Dude...not cool..._" he thought to himself. In reality, he had no one to blame but himself for the song, as he would constantly changed it to the J-Man, Johnny Thunder from Raven's preferred 'goth rock' station, as Beast Boy called it.

The alarm accomplished it's goal and woke the pale empath from her slumber. Raven sighed and rolled over, turning her back to the alarm clock, as a black tendril shot from her head and touched the alarm clock causing it to go completely dead. Beast Boy liked to call that "the Azarathian snooze button."

The changeling swallowed his spit hard as fear crept up his spine, like the first bad waves of a panic attack. Did Raven see him? Or did the Demoness, as he had named her, see him? It was hard to tell, to say the least. Beast Boy froze in place like a green statue, unsure of what his next move should be. He held his breath and waited till Raven fell back asleep, then tip-toed his way to his dresser, slid on a pair of old sweats and a Transformers tee-shirt and morphed into a bumble-bee, heading for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and poured himself a bowl of SUGAR FROSTED BOMB POPS, adding a generous amount of soy milk to get that perfect cereal to milk ratio he so dearly desired. So much was going through his mind right now, not to mention he felt like he had been shoved through a wood chipper. His brain raced as the vivid memories stomped their way through his senses.

"_You can start to scream now._"

That phrase, combined with the still fresh image of those burning, red eyes sent goosebumps all over his body. He tried to take his mind off it and focus on the task at hand, but even the sweet taste of his SUGAR FROSTED BOMB POPS were not enough to dilute the extreme flashbacks of the previous night. He was so wrapped up in this silent contemplation that he didn't hear the door behind him slide open and Raven, now dressed in her uniform, walk in.

"Good morning, Gar." she said as she went about preparing her morning tea.

Beast Boy squealed loudly, his high pitched wail bouncing all over the kitchen area and OPs. His heart started to beat out of his chest at being in Raven's presence.

"Uhhh...heh...hey Raven..." he said nervously, trying to hide the fact his hands were shaking badly. Raven just stared at him, cocking a curious eyebrow.

"What's gotten into you? And for that matter, what in the name of Azar happened to you?" she asked, referencing the cuts, welts, bite marks and bruises that decorated his body.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." he lied, and doing a terrible job at it. Raven took a step closer to inspect the wounds, standing a foot or so away from the battered changeling. Beast Boy winced instinctively, not unlike that of an abused puppy that one tries to pet.

"Your wounds, Garfield. What happened?" she asked again, her violet eyes showing genuine concern for her green beau.

"What happened? You mean...you don't know remember?" he said. He was trying his best to keep talking, though his throat had gone as dry as the Sahara.

"Remember what exactly? What are you talking about, Gar?"

"_Dude, she doesn't remember..._" he thought. "_Do I tell her? No! Don't wanna risk another thrashing..._"

"Oh, uhh...I was sleeping walking! Yeah, I was sleep walking. I had this dream that I was fighting Slade and I, umm...beat myself up?" he said, not meaning for it to sound like a question, but coming out as one anyway. Raven just stared at for a moment or two, her face devoid of any emotion except for a cocked, curious eyebrow that caused the changeling to sweat bullets. His green skin felt like it was on fire as his knees knocked, his palms sweaty, his tongue tied several times over. Any minute now he expected her eyes to flash red and the Demoness to run wild on him. The empath leaned closer, her hands out stretched. Beast Boy closed his eyes and tensed up.

"_This is it, dude. I'm a goner..._" he thought, as Raven gently rested her hands on him. Though instead of pain and the cruel laughs of the Demoness, Beast Boy felt a soothing, comforting feeling spread through out his body. A warm, blissful sensation that erased all the pain in his body.

Opening one eye slowly, the jade skinned prankster could see why. Raven's hands were glowing a light shade of blue, as she was using her powers to heal him. Beast Boy watched amazed as the cuts closed shut, bruises fading into his skin, even the rough marks from the chains were gone. Less than a minute later, he felt like his old self.

"There we are." Raven said, with a trace of satisfaction in her voice as she stretched her limbs out a bit. Her green beau's wounds were not severe, but they were numerous and the healing sapped a bit of her energy. Though a nice cup of herbal tea with some honey and, a bit of meditation should bring her back to where she needed to be.

The long, loud whistle of the tea pot signified that breakfast was done brewing and Raven could look forward to nothing more than gently sipping away at her breakfast, reading her latest book purchase, _The Dunwich Horror. _Beast Boy had returned his focus to his SUGAR FROSTED BOMB POPS, but groaned in disappointment when he realized the prolonged exposure to soy milk had rendered his cereal to nothing more than a bowl full of a kaleidescope mush.

"Ah dude, this stuff is terrible when it's soggy..." he bemoaned, pouring out the oozing contents into the trashcan.

"Maybe if you ate an actual, real breakfast you wouldn't have this problem." Raven said. The empath was sitting down at the counter with a fresh cup of steaming hot tea, a tiny smirk hinting at the corner of her mouth.

"Dude, what are you talking about? Sugar Frosted Bomb Pops are part of a complete breakfast, just like the commercial says. And dude, check this out." Beast Boy said, reading from the side label of the box "Sugar Frosted Bomb Pops contain 500 of my daily intake of Vitamin K-37!"

Raven sighed softly to herself and took another sip of her tea. She knew trying to reason with him was a futile cause, yet the logical part of her brain just couldn't let such statements go unnoticed.

"Gar, you do realize that there is no such thing as vitamin K-37, right?" she said. Her monotone voice hid the playful irritation she felt at her boyfriend's fits of delusion.

"Dude, it has to be real. Why would the cereal company lie to me?" he said as he stuffed handfuls of cereal straight from the box into his mouth. Raven didn't even the strength to sigh, instead sipped her tea again and looking straight at Beast Boy.

"Your brilliance is blinding." she said dryly. Of course, this well intended sarcasm went right over Beast Boy's head.

"Thanks babe!" he said grinning. Beast Boy felt his worries melt away from his conscious, giving the green changeling a sense of peace over the whole matter. "_Maybe it was just a one-time thing? Like...a demon's time of the month or something?_" he thought. Back in the kitchen, Raven shuddered slightly at being called 'babe', a pet name she detested the most.

"Gar, we've been over this before. Don't call me 'babe.'"

Beast Boy frowned slightly as he poured himself a tall, frosty glass of soy milk. "Well, what do you like better?" he asked. "I could call you sweetie, sugar buns, honey pie..."

"How about you just call me by my name? RAE-VEN. No childish pet names." she scoffed,a vein twitching in her temple. Beast Boy just grinned, finding it fun for some reason to push her buttons like this. A quick kiss on her chakra stone and the empath's rage had subsided greatly. The two Titans shared a quiet moment in each other's company, Raven gently sipping on her tea and Beast Boy chugging down a huge glass of soy milk, leaving a white milk mustache on his upper lip.

"Hey Rae, check out my mustache. Does it make me look manly?" he asked, puffing his chest out a bit. Raven rolled her eyes slightly and finished off the last bit of her tea.

"Oh yes, you look quite manly with your ratty Transformers tee-shirt. Or am I mistaking nerdy for manly again?" she said with a sly grin.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to make a 'witty retort' (he was going to call her a dork) when the red lights of the city alarm flashed throughout the tower. Raven's communicator beeped and once flipped open, the readout screen projected a very distressed Robin.

"Titans! We've got trouble! Cinderblock and Gizmo are trying to intercept a federal shipment of gold. Be at the T-Car ASAP!" he ordered. Raven nodded.

"On it." she said simply, clicking the communicator shut. "Looks like you need to get dressed, Gar."

* * *

Love sighed heavily as she lay on her bed, depressed and morose over the events of the previous night. The four wooden posts that decorated each corner of her bed were wrapped in vines, with each vine sporting bright red rose petals, which would normally fill her nose with a romantic, floral scent, yet today she barely even noticed.. She had forsaken her cloak and was now barefoot, in just her bright pink leotard, as she tossed and turned on her satin sheets with her mind racing and fearing the worst for her one true love, Beast Boy. Sitting up, Love stretched her slender arms as she tried to chase off the sleep that ran in her system. She was extremely tired, yet her anxiety would not let her succumb to slumber.

Her bedroom was a spacious mansion-like area, nestled in her corner of Nevermore. Her bedroom featured large, beautiful marble pillars, covered in more rose decorated vines. The walls were lined with oil paintings of Beast Boy and between each painting were marble statues of the changeling, doing everything from sleeping, to playing GameStation, to eating a fresh batch of tofu bacon. It was her little shrine to that green hunk of man meat she loved so much.

Her day dreams about her lover were cut short by a soft knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned to herself, thinking that it was Knowledge to try and convince her to read some new, boring book. Who had time to read when she might lose Garfield!

"She'll go away..." she said to herself, as she laid back in bed, pulling the satin blanket up to her chin. But the knocking continued.

Now irritated, Love sat up from her bed and sighed heavily, lazily brushing a strand of violet hair from the front of her face. The emotion floated herself over to the huge wooden doors that served as the entrance to her bedroom. She swung them open with her powers, expecting to see Knowledge with a familiar stern look on her face, but instead, Love was greeted by the last emotion in Nevermore she wanted to see.

It was the emotion that had been created the day Raven was born, yet was to remain dormant till the day the empath were to lose her virginity. Love had never really given it much though, because honestly, she never expected Raven to live to be old enough to lose her virginity.

It was an emotion that fed from her honest and pure love for Beast Boy and using it to fuse with Trigon's sense of cruelty and enjoyment of other's misery. This new emotion didn't have a name, though that didn't stop Love from giving it one...Demon Lust.

Unlike the other emotions, Demon Lust didn't bother wearing a leotard. Instead, she wore a two-piece outfit consisting of a black low cut top, showing off most of her cleavage and what could best be described as a black thong for a bottom. Her cloak was blood red, which matched her never blinking red eyes perfectly.

"Hey sexy." she said with a wicked smile. Her teeth, while not exactly fangs, were still razor sharp, capable of tearing through flesh with a great ease.

"YOU! You go away, you big meanie!" Love screamed, and slammed the door in front of Demon Lust. "Argggh! She makes me so MAD!" she said, as she stomped her way back to her bed. Love flopped down on her back and sighed bitterly. "_Maybe I should sleep?_" she thought and closed her eyes, eager to drown out the nagging feeling in her stomach.

What she felt instead was the gentle sensation of a finger tracing a figure eight on her stomach, which, Love was afraid to admit, sent shivers down her spine.

"Beast...Boy?" she asked with hope in her voice. Love carefully opened one eye and felt her heart sink when she saw Demon Lust curled up in bed next to her.

"Hey there cutie. Figured I'd stop by and say hey. Maybe get to know you a little better?" she cooed suggestively, her eyes glowing like fire as her hand crept up her stomach, inching oh so closely to Love's breasts. Love gasped out of surprise and phased through the bed, only to re-appear at the side.

"First off, me and Ravie don't swing that way! We only love one person and that's Beast Boy! And you are not welcome here!"

Demon Lust cackled coldly and stood up from the bed, slowly sauntering her way over to a terrified Love. The demonic emotion leaned forward and softly drug her lips across Love's, sending waves of pleasure and disgust throughout the emotion's body.

"When I get done breaking that green twig in half, I'm going to come back for you...and you and I are going to have oh so much fun together. Until we meet again, lover." she said seductively and in a flash of flame, disappeared from the room.

Love gingerly made her way back to bed and, laying on her stomach, cried herself to sleep on her pillow.


	3. When Girlfriends Attack

Wow, I'm completely sorry about the lack of update. I just got a new job and it's been eating up all my free time.

* * *

"Is that the best you got, you slime ball pit sniffers?" Gizmo taunted as he hoisted himself on eight metallic spider legs. Each one was protruding from his custom made backpack as he barely managed to clutch on to a burlap sack full of gold coins.

"Oh you ain't see my best yet, midget!" Cyborg said defiantly.

"Look who's talking, chrome dome!"

"I know you ain't talking about my head!"

Gizmo cackled loudly, amused that his words got under Cyborg's skin so easily. With a fierce grunt of exertion, Cyborg ripped a nearby street light up off the ground and charged full force at the H.I.V.E. graduate. Gizmo launched himself in the air using his mechanical spider legs, laughing even harder.

"Nice try, slop jockey!" he snarled, adding insult to injury by sticking his tongue out. Cyborg just smirked and chucked the metal rod, soaring like a laser guided missile as it rocketed past the evil midget by a good foot or so.

"Ha, you missed me, fart ball!"

"Or did I?" was all Cyborg said as a devilish grin spread on his face. The street light did miss the short little super villain and connected squarely with what the cybernetic Titan had originally aimed for, a large billboard right above Gizmo.

"Oh crud..." was all the evil midget had to say before the huge ad fell on him, knocking him completely out cold.

"BOO-YAH! Score another one for the good guys!"

Meanwhile, about a block away, Robin and Starfire were having their hands full with an enraged Cinderblock. With a mighty roar, Cinderblock slammed his asphalt fist towards Robin with concrete fueled fury. Robin barely managed to execute a perfectly timed back flip, as the massive granite fist connected with the Jump City street, creating a crater of wrath in it's wake.

"Starfire! Get Beast Boy and Raven over here! We need all the help we can get." he ordered. Starfire nodded and flipped open her communicator, sending an emergency page to both Titans.

"Friends! We are in dire need of your assistance!" she pleaded. Raven gave a small nod as she was already flying on her way, with Beast Boy tagging along in eagle form.

"On our way, Starfire." she said, before clicking the communicator shut.

Back with Cinderblock, Robin swung his bo-staff and connected with a savage shot that sent the monster reeling. Now on the offensive, Robin followed up with a roundhouse kick to the chest that rocked the concrete behemoth back a bit, yet still failed to knock him over. Irritated and growing a bit impatient, Robin went for a hand spring double-flip kick, but instead was swatted away like an annoying fly by the massive monstrosity.

Like a green and red rocket, Robin crashed through a door of a local bar, colliding with a pool table with such force that the table was completely decimated. Cinderblock managed to laugh a deep, cold, emotionless chuckle and, carrying the truck full of gold on his shoulder, slowly trudged his way back to wherever he came from.

Starfire watched with horror at the brutal smack down that was laid upon Robin. The alien princess clenched her fists tightly, her eyes burning a solid emerald. From within her fists grew two large star bolts, born of righteous fury.

"You will not get away with what you have done!" she shouted and, with blinding speed, zoomed across the street, ready to avenge her fallen lover. With a punch that could shatter mountains, the crimson haired beauty actually split the concrete monster in half. Cinderblock let out one last groan, before falling in two heavy chunks on the pavement below.

Beast Boy and Raven arrived just as Starfire's fist connected, the raw force sending out a shock wave that shattered all glass within a three block radius. Raven immediately threw up a shield around herself, Beast Boy and Starfire to protect themselves from the showering glass. (All the citizens and innocent by-standers had taken shelter somewhere else)

When the glass hit the ground and Raven's shield had disappeared, Starfire immediately ran to a still unconscious Robin, the alien princess not even stopping to inspect the now destroyed Cinderblock.

"Oh Robin, please speak to me." she said, innocent tears trickling down her face. Cyborg, who had just handed Gizmo to the authorities, ran quickly to the busted Boy Wonder, using his bio-scanner to check his vitals.

"It's not good, Star. He has a concussion, internal bleeding and one of his ribs has punctured his right lung." he said grimly, causing the girl to gasp in shock. Raven pushed her way closer, her hood up, her eyes a solid white.

"Move." she said, her voice null and devoid of any emotion. Starfire obliged, scooting aside to let the empath closer to Robin. Without hesitation, Raven tore Robin's shirt off, exposing his bare, well-defined chest. Taking a deep breath, she laid the palms of her hand on his now pale skin, the shock from the injury causing color to drain from it, and began to chant her mantra.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos"

A pale blue hue began to glow from her hands, as the sorceress stared straight ahead, her eyes unmoving, unblinking in her concentration and focus. Starfire watched on with muddy, cloudy vision as Robin's groans of pain slowed down to nothing more than a whisper. His bruises vanished into thin air, his cuts sealed themselves closed. Cyborg's bio-scanner went crazy as Robin's rib mysteriously re-attached itself to it's cage, the hole in his lung closing shut.

Raven kept this up at a consistent pace for at least 5 minutes, till the glow from her hands finally dissipated. At the exact moment, Robin slowly opened his eyes, before jerking up in a panicked, frenzied state.

"Cinderblock! We've got to stop him!" he said, reaching towards his utility belt for his retractable bo-staff. The Boy Wonder was too quick for the others to catch up and he was out in the street in a flash, with a loud "TITANS GO!" as his battle cry. Though, much to his surprise, he saw the SWAT van pull off with Gizmo chained in the back, and a the Jump City PD gathering what was left of Cinderblock.

"What...just happened?" he asked. Starfire was right behind him, placing a gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You were injured when Cinderblock attacked you. You wounds were most serious and friend Raven performed the spell of healing."

Robin turned around to thank the pale empath, but was just in time to see Raven collapse, fainting into Beast Boy's arms.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, running quickly to his fallen teammate. Raven was being held sturdy in the jade skinned prankster's arms, her eyes half open, her breathing slow and hard. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"...healing you...took a bit out of me...your wounds...were quite..severe..." she said softly, her arms clutching tightly to the one she loves. "...just need a nap..."

Robin nodded. "Beast Boy? You and Cyborg take Raven back to the Tower. Let her stretch out in the back seat of the T-Car. I'll stay behind to fill out the police reports and Starfire can fly back."

"Gotcha dude. C'mon Rae, let's get you comfortable." Beast Boy said, morphing into a gorilla to make it easier to carry her. Not that she weighed much to begin with, but scrawny Beast Boy wasn't exactly the strongest of the Titans.

* * *

Back at the Tower, it was once again business as usual, with everyone falling into their familiar routines. Raven was peacefully sleeping on her bed, her amethyst hued eyes closed as her powers slowly restored themselves. She was asleep by the time Beast Boy and Cyborg returned to Titans Tower. Carefully and lovingly, her green beau had taken off her cloak and hung it up, pulling the satin sheets up to her chin and kissing her softly on her lips.

"Sleep well, Rae." he said. He watched as a faint smile spread on the empath's face, before tip-toeing about of the room, as to not disturb her.

Once Robin had finished the police reports and answering the reporter's questions and such, he returned back to the Tower, only to be practically ambushed by an over-zealous Starfire. The crimson haired beauty was dead set and determined on taking Robin to new 24/7 "mall of shopping." Robin grudgingly agreed. Although he was eager to spend time with Starfire, the Boy Wonder knew that they would visit every store in the mall at least three times.

That left Cyborg and Beast Boy, who instead of their normal GameStation rituals, decided to pop in a DVD and watched RISE OF THE ZOMBIE COWBOYS: DIRECTOR'S CUT for the umpteenth time since they had purchased it a week ago.

"Dude, my favorite part is when that one cheerleader totally falls in love with the zombie!" Beast Boy said gushingly. Cyborg agreed, nodding eagerly.

"Oh yeah B, definitely. Or when the head Zombie Cowboy bites the other guy's head off and there's BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" he said, his metal arms waving with gusto. Beast Boy rubbed his gloved hands together, eager to get the splatter fest ready and rolling and wasting no more precious time, Cyborg pressed PLAY on the Deluxe ZissCo 25in1 Remote.

As the body count rose, the gallons of viscous liquid spilled, and the rubber heads having been rolled, the two Titans became so enthralled in their gore-fest that they never noticed the dark, lingering clouds that jammed up the normally azure Jump City sky. They also failed to notice that it suddenly began to pour down rain, the clouds seemingly wringing themselves dry of the excess moisture they had acquired in vast amounts, drenching Jump City and its contents. The boys did finally manage to pay attention when a huge bolt of lightning flung from the sky, accompanied by a hellacious boom of thunder, causing Beast Boy to jump a bit.

"Ha, you ain't scared of the storm, are ya B?" Cyborg asked with a slight smirk. Beast Boy shook his head defiantly.

"Dude, of course not! I'm a super hero and super heroes do not get scared of thunderstorms! No way! It's totally un-possible." he added, still feeling slightly uneasy with the storm brewing. Cyborg just gave a knowing grin, shaking his head in amusement.

"If you say so, B. I won't argue." he said, his amusement showing broad as day. Beast Boy just crossed his arms over his chest, clearly upset.

"I told you, dude, I'm not scared of the storm!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy grass stain! Just yanking your chain!" Cyborg protested, using all his strength, both cybernetic and human, to resist from laughing in hysterical fits. The metal Titan returned his gaze to the carnage at hand, leaning closer and closer to the LCD screen as the action became more and more intense. Chainsaws roared, axes were swung, jugulars were severed, large breasted blond women were taken out like wild game, and gallons and gallons of B-movie Hollywood blood were tossed around by the bucket full. Any other person would have rolled their eyes over the over-the-top ridiculousness and cheese-ball acting, but not Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The two Titans were captivated by the violent images which flashed before their eager young faces. Though, as desensitized as they were, both of them jumped when Robin stumbled in OPs, collapsing on the carpet at the exact same moment as a brilliant crash and flash of thunder and lightning shook the heavens.

"DUDE! Robin is dead! The Zombie Cowboy ate his brain!" Beast Boy squealed, barely peaking his eyes up over the back of the couch. Cyborg slowly climbed up from the couch and tip toed his hulking metal frame to the downed Boy Wonder, gently poking him with an elongated finger. Robin just groaned slightly. "See what I mean, dude?" Beast Boy said, now finding enough courage to approach Robin, but hiding behind Cyborg in the process. "He totally sounds like a zombie."

More lightning flashed, casting brief, but eerie shadows on the various furniture and equipment that littered OPs, causing Beast Boy to jump a bit. The green changeling leaned a bit closer to Robin, inching himself near the leader's black, spiky hair, looking for bite marks.

"...I'm not a zombie..."

"AH DUDE! The zombie said something!" said a squealing Beast Boy, jumping into a surprised Cyborg's arms. Robin groaned loudly and sat up on the floor, leaning his back against the wall next to the OPs door.

"I said...I wasn't a zombie." he said, slowly making his way back to his feet.

Beast Boy, still resting comfortably in Cyborg's arms, looked skeptical at the Boy Wonder.

"Oh yeah Mr. Brain Eater? If you're not a zombie, explain why you fell on the floor all dead like. And dude, you're groaning totally tells me you're a brain eater."

Robin sighed and stretched his muscles, every cell alive and on fire in the Boy Wonder's body.

"I groaned because I'm wore out, Beast Boy. Starfire wanted to go to the new 24/7 mega mall and I don't care how many villains I may fight, keeping up with her was the most grueling experience ever." he said, shivering slightly as he recalled the crimson haired beauty eagerly zooming from store to store, leaving him in her dust.

Cyborg at this point, grew tired of carrying the green changeling and released him from his arms, dropping Beast Boy flat on the ground with an unceremoniously loud thud.

"I'm going to bed, guys. I'll catch you in the morning." Robin said, yawning loudly to himself as he slowly hustled his exhausted body to his bedroom.

"Dude, let's get back to movie." Beast Boy said, softly rubbing his sore butt. "I think we missed the part where the head cheerleader gets strangled with her own guts."

"Oh man, B that was one of the parts that didn't make it in theaters! C'mon, I'll go skip back a couple of scenes." the metal Titan said, plopping back down in the couch with remote control in hand. Though, as much as he'd like to have said the aforementioned gut strangling, he never received his chance as a huge bolt of lightning struck the power generator on the roof of the Tower.

"Aw man, that seriously bites." Cyborg groaned. "The storm took out our generator and I haven't had time to install the backup yet. Looks like no movie for us tonight, B."

Beast Boy's green face grew long as he frowned out of disappointment. "Dude, this really sucks." he said dejectedly. Cyborg just nodded grimly.

"Sure does. Once the storm stops it'll be real easy to uplink the power again, but for now, I say we hit the hay. It's getting kinda late."

Beast Boy nodded softly, stretching his skinny, lanky limbs. He scratched his side as he nodded to his best friend.

"Right. Gotcha. I'm gonna go ahead and crash out with Rae. I'll see ya tomorrow, dude." he said as he walked down the hallway towards his destination. He hadn't seen his Azarathian goddess all day and he was eager to wrap his arms around and take in her familiar scent of incense and rain, with a hint of jasmine. Either way, her aroma was intoxicating and the jade skinned prankster was getting weak in the knees just thinking about it.

"Cool, you do that, B. And remember, always use protection." Cyborg said, trying to fight back a smile. Beast Boy blushed three shades of red, causing his green skin to almost turn brown.

"Wha-wha?" he stammered.

"I said, always use protection. Wear a safety belt when riding in the T-Car." the cybernetic Titan said as he roared with a deep, hearty laugh. Beast Boy's face went pale, feeling slightly weak in the knees. No one knew about having sex with Raven and no one definitely knew about Raven's little 'mishap' she had, nearly sending her green beau to the hospital.

"Heh heh...you got me, dude." the changing said weakly.

"You make it too easy, grass stain." Cyborg said and yawning slightly, slowly walked to his room, whistling a little tune to himself. Beast Boy sighed and wiped his forehead, glad that whole situation was over. He knew if Cyborg ever found out he was sleeping with Raven like this, he'd never hear the end of it.

But now, all Garfield Logan could think of would be to curl up next to the one he loved. His Azarathian goddess. His pale beauty. His Raven.

Only once the door slid open, she wasn't there and the air felt suddenly cold, though all her windows were closed. The heavy black curtains were pulled over the windows, blocking out the flashes of lightning, though the thunder seemed to rumble extra loud for some reason.

"Umm...Rae?"

With a loud WOOSH, candles all over her room lit themselves, casting an eerie glow on the surrounding. Large, ominous shadows danced on the walls and Beast Boy suddenly felt the room's temperature drop again, getting so cold that his breath was even starting to condense.

Slowly, he backed up towards the door, before blindly wheeling around and trying to push the buttons to open it, though nothing happened. Just a faint buzz sound, as if the incorrect code had been given.

"Dude, c'mon! Don't do this to me!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Every time he entered the code (11909) he was greeted with the buzz that the code was incorrect. His heart began to beat out of his chest as the the hairs on his neck stood up like wire bristles on a Brillo bad. Even with his back turned, he could feel the Demoness staring at him through the shadows.

"Hello, lover." came her voice, as it snarled through the darkness like a serpent stalking it's prey in a steamy jungle. Beast Boy frantically tried to input the code over and over again, but was met with buzzing rejection each and every attempt. "What's the matter, lover? Don't want to cuddle up next to your Raven?" she hissed.

Beast Boy's eyes went completely wide as the Demoness stepped through the darkness into the candle light. She was clad in just Raven's matching black underwear and nothing else. Her eyes were once again blood solid red, her face slit into a sadistic grin. The jade skinned prankster quickly morphed into a house fly and zoomed under the door, flapping his little wings as hard as he can to look for cover.

"You can run, but you can't hide, lover." she said with cackling laughter as she phased through the door itself. Beast Boy zoomed through OPs, hoping to wait out the storm in one of the room's many dark corners. Buzzing hurriedly to himself, the green fly finally rested just above the main LCD monitor, his segmented eyes scanning the room for any sign of the Demoness.

"_Please let this be a dream...please let this be a dream..._" were the only thoughts that kept racing through the changeling's brain. His insectoid eyes continued to glance around the room, darting in various directions as he tried to track the presence of the Demoness.

Silence.

All of OPs was bathed in a dark, deathly stillness, the only sound coming from the hard rain pounding against the glass and the low rumble of the thunderstorm outside. The random shots of lightning flashed frequently, exploding blinding light in near apocalyptic flashes. The bursts of white were so intense, that it was starting to hurt Beast Boy's segmented eyes.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" hissed an all too familiar voice. Beast Boy glanced over to see the Demoness floating a mere inches from him. "It turns me on when you play hard to get, lover." she said through a wide, Cheshire grin.

Without another thought, Beast Boy zoomed straight ahead, unsure of where he was going or what he was going to do, but finding himself hell bent on avoiding the Demoness. He made it about half way when he noticed he was suddenly back to his human self. The changeling barely had any time to change back into a fly, before he went crashing head first into the couch, knocking it back with a loud THUD.

"DUDE! Stay away from me!" Beast Boy shrieked. The changeling was now crawling backwards away from the red eyed Demoness, her face slit into a permanent snarl, as she stood over the battered jade skinned prankster, like a lion on the prowl. With a wave of her hand, thick, black tendrils sprung forth from her palm and wrapped the jade skinned prankster up like a mummy, making sure to cover his mouth so he couldn't scream for help. Beast Boy squirmed and shifted his muscles, attempting to morph into an elephant, a moose, a fly, anything, but found his powers were being denied somehow by the Demoness.

"Now, now...is that anyway to act, Garfield? Come. Let's retire to our chambers. I want to see just how durable that body of yours is."


	4. Same Old Situation

I really wish Teen Titans had been an adult swim show.

* * *

Raven's eyes slowly opened as the annoying sunlight pounded her pale face from the windows. The empath had never really been a day person as she found summers in Jump City to be sweaty, stuffy, humid affairs and her leotard didn't exactly offer the best ventilation. Many nights would let to her peeling off her uniform like a second skin and curl up in bed, letting the gentle breeze of the night caress her bare skin. 

Now night on the other hand, that was always her favorite time. Something about the pale light of the moon, the cool nocturnal air, the almost deathly stillness of Jump City, the twinkling of the stars...it offered itself the Azarathian a peace and solitude she could only find in Nevermore. But, at least on the roof top of Titans Tower, she wouldn't have to be bothered by any persistent emotions.

But as much as she'd love to embrace the solitude of the night, for now, she had to deal with the bright and cheery sunshine of another Jump City morning. Raven swore she could hear birds chirping outside her window happily, only adding to the pale empath's irritation at being woken up in such a manner.

"Since when did Starfire control the weather?" she grumbled to no one in particular, sliding her body up as she back leaned against her ornately carved head board. Stretching her slender arms into the morning sunlight, she yawned softly to herself as she looked forward to a nice shower and some herbal tea for breakfast. .

The violet haired Titan rolled over to greet her green beau with a good morning kiss, but instead of the peacefully sleeping prankster, she gasped at the brutal mauling he seemed to have endured. His bare green chest was decorated with deep red furrows, bite marks and dried, hardened candle wax. His neck had several gashes on it, as if someone had torn the flesh away with their teeth. His wrists and ankles were raw and red, as if something had been tied around them in restraint.

"Garfield..." she said quietly.

Knowing exactly what she had to do, the Azarathian rested her hands on her boyfriend's bare skin, letting her powers flow through her soul as she healed the wounds on his body, the dried candle wax seemingly disappearing into nothingness. Feeling her rather cool hands on his warm, sweaty chest, Beast Boy began to stir from his sleep. As he opened his eyes, his foggy vision began to sharpen into focus till the first thing he saw was Raven's deep amethyst eyes making contact with his own.

"Good morning, Gar." she said softly.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His throat became dry and parched as if he had swallowed a yard of sand paper. His eyes shot open in complete, razor sharp focus, every cell on his body completely alert and aware of his surroundings.

"RAVEN!" he practically shouted. Raven looked back at him with a cocked, curious eyebrow.

"Gar, what happened to you? Were you sleeping walking again?" she asked, concerned over his nocturnal safety. Beast Boy's only response was to sit up in bed, his face plastered with wide eyed terror as if he were staring down the incoming advances of a Mac truck.

"S-stay away!" he said, his fingers positioned to a form a cross, holding it up to Raven as some sort of shield between the two.

"Garfield, what are you talking about? Why do you want me to stay away?" she asked, her voice slightly hurt. Realizing his poor choice of words, Beast Boy shot up out of bed, completely naked and took a cautious step backwards.

"I mean...I...uhh...have bad breath...yeah, that's it. Bad morning breath. So, I, um...need to brush my teeth, ok?"

Raven sat up in bed and pulled up her bed sheet to cover her. She was naked, which was odd, because as far as she remembered, she fell asleep in her PJs.

"Okay..." she said, somewhat confused. "I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast."

"No! I mean...thanks for the offer, but dude, I think I'm just gonna hang out at the comic book shop today...ok?"

This only confused Raven further as he clutched her blue satin sheet to her, a curious eyebrow her only sign of outward emotion.

"So...you're not having breakfast with me this morning? Maybe we could meet for lunch?"

"Uhh...I think I'm just gonna order a pizza from the comic store, Rae...see you later!" he said in a frantic hurry, as his words mashed together into one huge breathless rush. He quickly slipped on a pair of his NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD boxer shorts and morphed into a kangaroo, hopping at a breakneck speed to go change in the bathroom.

Raven rested her head back on her pillow and stared up at her ceiling and took a deep sigh all to herself. Something was not right, she could sense it, and for once it wasn't due to her empathic abilities. No, rather than feeling it due to her powers, this time she felt it in her heart. Something was not right between her and Beast Boy and she had no idea what and it scared her.

Being in a relationship was completely new territory for her. Sure, she had made friends with the Titans, but a boyfriend was a huge step above and beyond anything else she'd ever done before. Mediation could help put her mind at ease, but it wouldn't solve the problem of Beast Boy's odd behavior and, judging by his actions, the green changeling wasn't going to fess up anytime soon.

No, for this, Raven was going to have to get a source closer to Beast Boy, that source being a certain cybernetic Titan and hopefully, he could shed some light on the situation. After all, next to Raven, no one spent more time with the changeling than Cyborg.

Raven pulled the covers over her head as she was dreading this, yet at the same time, knew it was her only option. No one in the Tower knew about her sex life with Beast Boy and she was not looking forward to breaking it to Cyborg. Still, at this point she had no other choice. Even her empathic abilities seem to be stunted in picking up his emotions, yet she could vaguely sense fear...a powerful, nerve shattering fear.

"Why...would he be afraid of me?" she asked to no one in particular, following it up with a sigh as a fresh cloak and leotard came floating out of her closet with a mere wave of her hand.

* * *

Beast Boy's heart felt so low that he was willing to bet it had taken up residence somewhere near his ankles, as he poured himself a glass of soy milk in the Titans' kitchen. His hand was shaky and some of the milk splashed outside of the glass on the counter top. He took a deep breath inward to calm himself and closing his eyes, took slow, gasps outward. It was a technique Raven had taught him to help control his emotions if ever found himself to be emotionally unstable, like he was feeling at this very moment.

* * *

As Raven stepped closer to the garage, she could feel the bass from Cyborg's ridiculous speaker system thumping music to ear splitting levels. Cyborg was going to be featured on a super hero episode of Cribs and was eager to show off the full capabilities of the T-Car. Taking her own deep breath inward to calm herself, Raven gently knocked on Cyborg's door. 

"YO, WHO IS IT?" he hollered at the top of his lungs. Raven exasperated a defeatedly and shouted back her reply.

"RAVEN!"

"WHO!"

"**RAVEN!**"

"YO, SPEAK UP, I CAN'T HEAR YA!"

Raven clenched her fists and grit her teeth, the light bulb over her head going black and shattering into tiny shards. Pulling her hood up to hide her irritation, she phased through Cyborg's door and instantly cast a black orb over the T-Car, the telekinetic shield muffling out the sound to barely a whisper.

"Oh, hey Rae!" Cyborg said cheerfully. "Why didn't you just say you were there?"

Raven rolled her eyes, before using her free hand to massage her temple.

"Cyborg, I need to talk to you so would you please shut this ear cancer off?" she finally managed to say, not being able to hide her irritation at all.

Not wanting to cross an irritated Azarathian empath, the cybernetic Titan quickly reached for his speaker remote control, shutting off the deluxe sound system. Raven finally relaxed a bit and cast down her shield, pulling her hood down in the process.

"So wassup?" Cyborg said, as he sat down on stool near his work bench and motioned for Raven to sit in the nearby office chair that he would use when ordering parts. Raven gave a slight nod and sat down in the faded leather, crossing her legs as she tried to relax and skip over how awkward she felt about all of this.

"It's...about Gar. We're having difficulties."

Cyborg nodded knowingly, taking a sip from his nearby can of Red Bull.

"Yeah, grass stain can be a bit of a pain in the neck sometimes. What's the problem? Dude keeping you up at night with his snoring?" he asked with a chuckle. Raven smiled faintly, realizing it was now or never and she had been just got it over with.

"Not exactly, Cy. The problems started when Garfield and I started...sleeping together."

Cyborg took another swig of his Red Bull, finishing off the can. Crushing it quickly in his gleaming metal hand, he threw it across the room with perfect precision, the can landing in the trash with a swish of the bag .

"You guys must have been having trouble for awhile then, 'cause he's been sleeping in your room ever since you two started dating." he said, not grasping right off the bat what Raven meant by "sleeping together." It wasn't so much as Cyborg wasn't familiar with the term, it was more along the lines that he never would have figured Beast Boy as the kind to actually try something like sex.

Raven winced like she just had taken a swig of sour milk, realizing she would have to try and use more blunt terms, since Cyborg wasn't quite grasping what she was trying to say.

"Not exactly what I meant, Cy. I mean, we're _sleeping_ together."

Cyborg just stared at her blankly, his face a curious blend of puzzlement and doubt.

"Wait, hold up, slow down...you mean you and grass stain...?"

Raven nodded.

"Yes. Though it's only been once, on my birthday." she said matter-of-factly. Cyborg swallowed his spit hard, not prepared for the bombshell the Azarathian dropped on him.

"Wow...grass stain got lucky? Man, have pigs started flying now too?" he said in disbelief. Raven cleared her throat, the arched eyebrow on her face clearly indicating she was none to pleased over the tender moment her and Beast Boy shared as "getting lucky." Feeling chills down his spine just from the cold stare, Cyborg spun himself into damage control.. "Heh..what I meant to say was, I'm happy for you guys."

Raven's gaze softened as it melted back into the worried brow she had when she first came in.

"He's avoiding me and I don't understand why. Has he said anything to you?" she asked. Cyborg just shook his head.

"Nope. Grass station ain't said much to me about anything lately. You said all this happened on your birthday, though?"

Raven nodded and sighed again, and proceeded to spell out the whole ordeal to Cyborg, starting with that fateful night on her birthday..

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the roof of Titans Tower, admiring the sun and the cool ocean breeze. He had a large plate of vegan-friendly cookies and a big pitcher of soy milk. Next to this, was a huge stack of Iron Lantern comics he brought from his collection to help keep himself entertained as he raced his brain in order to figure out what he should do next. He half-heartedly read about his favorite super hero colliding with the evil Dark Claw, but none of those could raise his heart from the murky depths it currently dwelled in. 

The shaken Titan poured his attention over his comics, trying to force himself to get lost in it's colorful ink pages, yet in this middle of his task, he failed to notice Starfire happily soaring back towards the Tower, returning from a day of shopping at the mall. The crimson haired beauty had two handfuls of large shopping bags in each hand, cheerfully humming a native folk song to herself. Now Starfire possessed many great skills as a proud warrior princess and Teen Titan, but besides her star bolts and amazing strength and gift of flight, she also had the keen ability to sense when one of her friends was down and in need of cheering up.

"Greetings friend Beast Boy!" she chirped, floating down next to the heartbroken changeling with her bags now resting comfortably next to her. "You seem to be feeling most sad, yes?"

Beast Boy gave a weak little nod and closed his comic book shut, sighing loudly to himself.

"Star..you're a girl, right?" he asked. Starfire just stared at him, her large emerald eyes blinking slightly confused by such an obvious questions.

"I do believe I meet the necessary requirements." she said, curious where her skinny green friend was going with this.

"And, so like, you know what girls think and stuff?" Beast Boy said. Again, Starfire just blinked in confusion.

"Many of your earth ways are still very confusing to me, but I am attempting to learn as much as possible." she said. Beast Boy nodded and swung his legs back up from the edge of the Tower and eagerly turned towards Starfire, ready to spill his guts.

"Awesome Star! I knew you'd understand, okay...so like, I've been having girl problems lately...well, Raven problems..." he said, his voice becoming more and more dejected with each passing word. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth in shock, the sweet girl completely stunned.

"Oh friend Beast Boy!" she lamented and lurched forward to encompass the changeling in a bone crunching, sympathy hug. Beast Boy eeked in surprise and morphed into a fly, buzzing around a bit before changing back into himself on the other side of the alien princess.

"Uh, thanks for the hug and all Star, but right now, I just need someone to talk to..."

Starfire nodded, smiling brightly at her friend. "Please share." she said "I am composed entirely of ears."

Beast Boy grinned, his little fang poking up again like it does from time to time.

"No Star, it's 'I'm all ears'" he said. "That's how people say it."

Starfire nodded, deep in thought, making a mental note to pronounce the phrase the proper earthen way. "Please," she said softly. "What seems to be so troublesome?"

"It's Raven...she's been acting kinda weird lately and I, like...have no clue why, dude." he said as his feet dangled over the edge of the Tower. "It's like she's a completely different person."

Starfire nodded, listening intently to her friend's problems.

"I understand. But friend Raven has seemed to be her normal likeness when I communicate with her." she said. Beast Boy sighed again and blushed, knowing that he was going to have to tell Star about his love life.

"Well Star, that's the weird thing. She's only weird at nighttime, in our room...and the whole thing started when we did it for the first time."

"Did what?" Starfire asked, completely oblivious.

"You know...'it'."

"I am afraid I did not know what 'it' consists of."

Beast Boy slapped his face and slowly drug his fingers down from his eyes, down past his chin. This was proving harder than he thought.

'_Okay..._' he thought '_Let's try this again..._'

"Okay, Star...remember when you and Raven went to the mall? Right after that creepy puppet dude made you switch bodies?" he said. Starfire nodded in response.

"Indeed. I do remember."

"And remember the dude who wanted to like, do all sorts of nasty stuff with you? I think his name was Dick?" Beast Boy said. Starfire giggled a bit at Beast Boy getting the name wrong.

"I do believe his name was Rick." she said politely.

"Right, Rick. So like...what he wanted to do to you? Well...Raven and I have been doing that..."

There was a moment or two of silence as Starfire let this sink in, trying to piece together what Beast Boy was too embarrassed to say. Then slowly, her sparkling emerald eyes opened as her brain had finally filled in the missing pieces in her friend's story.

"You and Raven have engaged in the act of copulation!" she said happily. "How wonderful that you shared a moment of intimacy!" she added, hugging the changeling tightly in her slender arms. Beast Boy gagged and coughed, turning into a fly again to avoid her grasp, causing Starfire to blush, forgetting her own strength once more.

"Please, continue on. How has the act of sexual intimacy caused such a change in friend Raven?" she asked curiously. Beast Boy just shrugged out of desperation.

"Dude, your guess is as good as mine. It's like during the day, she's cool and all, but at night, she just likes to hurt me and stuff. I never thought I'd say this, but...doing it with Raven scares me!"

Initially, Starfire didn't respond, but rather bit her bottom lip deep in thought, as a slender finger stroked her delicate chin.

"I recall a time when you and friend Cyborg accidentally ventured into friend Raven's mind? Could you not do this again? Perhaps it may shed light on this most perplexing of dilemmas."

Beast Boy's expressive eyes lit up as he made the motion to hug Starfire, the alien princess giggling delightfully to see that her idea was so well received.

"How joyous that you approve of my idea!" she said with a large smile. "But quickly you must make

your way or else friend Raven may do the busting of the heads, as friend Cyborg would say, if she were to catch you." she said. Beast Boy nodded and stood up, as he rubbed his gloved hands together, excited to finally get an answer as to what caused his beloved's sudden and drastic mood change.

"Approve? Star, you're idea is totally awesome!" he said. "Now if you excuse me, I got some major spy stuff to do..."

* * *

The hallway outside Beast Boy and Raven's bedroom was eerily quiet at this time of the day, even more so than usual. Starfire had returned to her room to show Robin her many, many outfits she had acquired at the mall, and with a quick check on his communicator, Beast Boy could see Raven was in the garage with Cyborg, judging by homing in on their signal locations. 

'_Awesome! Total stealth like..._' he thought as he buzzed under the crack of the door to sneak in. Their room seemed quieter than usual, with the many bookcases and statues acting as silent witnesses to Beast Boy's plan of action.

Morphing back to himself, he quickly scanned the room till he found Raven's chest she kept next to her side of the bed. Quickly opening it, the changeling rummaged through the book Malchior had been trapped in, Miss Sally and even the very first love note Beast Boy had ever written her once they started dating. But at the bottom of said chest was what he was looking for, that being the mirror that allowed entrance into Nevermore. Holding the mirror in front of his face, Beast Boy scratched his head as he tried to recall how he operated the mystical device last time.

"Maybe I just need to say some magic words or something?" he thought. Scratching his chin, he tried to recall some magic phrases he knew himself...maybe they might work?

"Klaatu Veratu Niktu!"

Nothing happened.

"Mecca Lecca Hi, Mecca Hiney Ho!"

Again, nothing happened.

"SHAZAM!"

The mirror stood still.

"Dude, this sucks." he bemoaned. "I'm no good at this magic stuff. If Raven were here, she'd know what to do. She'd probably just go all 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' or whatever..."

Before Beast Boy could even finish his sentence, a large, dark talon of black energy reached from the mirror and wrapped itself around his skinny, lanky frame. He barely had any time to say anything at all, as he was quickly drug through it's glass exterior and into Nevermore.

What followed next was what felt like tumbling over and over again through a bottomless, endless void. He could hear, see and feel nothing but a deafening silence, and the solid, lifeless black. Though it wasn't long till a familiar cool gentle breeze brushed against his skin and his very next sensation was that of earth underneath his head. Once this was realized, it dawned on him that he was laying on his back.

Slowly, his eyes opened revealing the black void of the main part of Nevermore. He could hear the wind rustling through the dead, withered trees and a giggle which sounded all too like Raven. As his vision synchronized into focus, he saw standing over him the very spitting image of his beloved Azarthain goddess, but instead of her normal blue cloak and leotard, she was instead wearing a light shade of bright pink.

"Hey silly!" she giggled. "I'm soooo happy to meet you. You look way hotter in person!" she cooed, offering a hand for Beast Boy to stand up.

"So, which one are you?" he asked as he dusted off his Doom Patrol uniform.

"Me? I'm Love and I know exactly why you're here, hun. But we gotta lot to talk about..."


	5. Love's Shack

Yayyy! You guys still like me! Woo hoo! Also, I hope you guys like this chapter and it's something completely different for me.

* * *

"...and so that's what happened, hun..." Love said quietly.

She sat on the right side of her four corner bed, looking down at her pink boots as a very confused Beast Boy sat inches next to her. For some reason, being inside Raven's mind like this had made his entire time with Love rather awkward, and he found himself unable to make even the most basic eye contact with her.

"So...this Demon Lust girl? She wants to kill me?" he said, scratching the back of his head. Love giggled and gave her green hero a quick peck on the cheek, before blushing a deep shade of red.

"Not exactly, babe. See, Ravie and I love you, right? Well, not every bit of that big meanie Trigon went away when we kicked his butt." she said, still keeping her eyes from contacting his. "And when that last bit of demon in her mixed with my, I mean, our love for you, it made Demon Lust."

This was too much for Beast Boy to handle, as the green changeling had erased any thought of Trigon from his mind, thinking that the demon lord was gone once for all.

"Dude, I know this," Beast Boy said "but if she's not trying to kill me, why the whips and chains and candles and biting and stuff? How is that love?"

Love just sighed and shrugged, using the opportunity to scoot even closer to Beast Boy, the inches closing slowly, yet the changeling seemed completely unaware.

"Well, see...she gets off on hurting you, babe..." Love said softly. An awkward, tense silence hung in the air in all it's suffocating glory, before the pink clad emotion continued. "It's like she gets, um, pleasure from making you hurt." she said, her bare leg barely grazing against Beast Boy's leg.

"That's all kinds of messed up! But, I am kinda glad to know that it's not actually Rae doing this stuff to me..." the changeling said, his voice trailing off in the end.

"Yeah..." was all Love could respond with.

Again, another soul sucking uneasiness hung in the room surrounding Beast Boy and Love. Beast Boy's last trip to Nevermore had been chaotic, to say the least, which saw him teaming up with Cyborg and Raven to deal with Trigon's presence, but this was a bit different. A lot different, actually.

"You're cuter in person, you know..." Love said again, blushing a powerful shade of rose. Beast Boy blushed just as hard, staring down at his Doom Patrol boots.

"Uh, thanks. I appreciate that." he said quietly.

"Beast Boy? Can I...kiss you?" Love asked timidly. Beast Boy coughed a bit, suddenly feeling extremely shy, something he always hated.

"K-Kiss me? Why would you wanna do that? I mean, don't you kiss me and stuff when Raven kisses me" he said, feeling really uneasy about Love's proposition. Love sighed and glanced down at her bright pink boots, dangling them over the edge of the bed in a playful, almost whimsical matter.

"I've always kinda wondered what it would be like to kiss you in person, and not just experience when Ravie does." she said, brushing a few errand stands of violet hair behind her ears. "So yeah..." she added, not really meaning to finish the sentence. Beast Boy swallowed his spit hard as he tried to wrap his brain around the idea of kissing one of Raven's emotions.

"_It's not really cheating, 'cause she is a part of Rae...at least I think_." he thought. "Um, okay. I'll do it."

Love exploded with joy and clapped her hands together out of excitement, a mannerism reminiscent of Starfire.

"Oh BB! Thank you sooo much! I've wanted this for so long!" she said, her own amethyst eyes absolutely ablaze with happiness. Love closed her eyes and leaned forward towards her green beau, eager to experience when his lips felt like against her own. On his side, Beast Boy swallowed hard and closed his own eyes, his own brain wondering what one must feel like when making out with an emotion.

"His lips are so soft!" Love though, leaning into the kiss, her eyes still closed. Beast Boy was thinking along the similar lines, relieved at how natural kissing her felt.

"Dude, her lips feel just like Rae's cheek, which is kinda weird...wait a sec, her cheek?"

Opening his eyes, Beast Boy gasped in surprise to see that he had been kissing another emotion on her cheek, one that caught him a bit off guard. Her cloak and hood were both blood red, along with her eyes. She didn't have a leotard on like the rest, but rather a low-cut bikini top and a very skimpy thong, both of which were blacker than black. It was Demon Lust.

"W-who are you?" the confused changeling asked. "Are you that Demon Lust that Love was telling me about?"

Demon Lust just smiled seductively, slowly dragging an index finger up and down Beast Boy's chest, inching close to the green Titan who was now sweating profusely.

"Some call me that name, sure. But you can call me whatever you want." she cooed, being sure to lick her lips as each word spilled from her mouth. "But since we're all all cozy, how about a nice menage a trois, sexy?"

"A manager of what?" Beast Boy asked. Demon Lust could do nothing but roll her eyes.

"A three-some, you dolt. I'm saying, maybe all three of us should get better acquainted. Now where does that uniform unzip? The back?" she purred seductively. Beast Boy just stammered non-sense as he tried to scoot away from the glowing fire-red eyes of the lustful demoness.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Love shouted and hurled Demon Lust across the room with a mere wave of her hand. The painfully erotic emotion crashed into a marble statue of Beast Boy eating a big plate of tofu waffles, sending the stature itself shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

For a brief moment, Love's bedroom was deadly silent, with neither her nor Beast Boy making any sound. The changeling's mouth was slack, his eyes wide, his vocal chords desperately trying to form some sort of sound or utterance, yet nothing came out by a meaningless void.

As if a phoenix rising from the ashes of it's grave, Demon Lust exploded from her marble prison in a burst of flame so powerful, it seemingly melted the chunks of finely decorated stone.

"FOOL! Do you have any idea of what powers you mess with?" Demon Lust growled, her burning red eyes having grown an extra set, now all four eyes resembling the very burning embers of Trigon himself. "I had planned on letting you enjoy it, but it looks like I'll have to take it myself!" she funed. And from her finger tips flew a solid beam of flame, a swirling vortex of a fiery inferno that seemingly came from Hell itself. Love screamed out in pain as the fires licked her body, burning away her leotard and cloak, leaving her huddled to her knees, completely naked.

The Demoness slowly stalked her way towards Love, the formerly pink cloaked emotion covering herself with her arms and legs, finding herself frightened of this new, powerful emotion. Demon Lust stood over Love and grabbing her by her hair, hoisted her up to her feet, exposing her body to both herself and Beast Boy.

"Now we could have done this the easy way, and I could have gotten what I wanted without hurting anyone, but apparently, you want things the hard way." she said and leaned forward to crudely suck and nibble on Love's neck. Only that was her plan, till a green ram seemingly came out of nowhere and crashed straight into the Demoness, sending her reeling into the heavy wooden door of Love's bedroom.

"Leave my girlfriend...I mean, my girlfriend's emotion alone!" Beast Boy shouted, after having morphed back into his human form. His poise was alert and ready, his green eyes narrowed as he prepared himself to defend Love.

* * *

"Aaah!" Raven cried out suddenly, as she fell to her knees. The pale empath's hands clutched her temples tightly with her teeth clenched fiercely, as her eyes shut, blocking out any and all light to her pupils. Her mind screamed out in pain and agony, the most excruciating sensation rippled through her head like the aftermath of an atomic bomb.

Cyborg was quick to scoop her up into his arms, carrying the empath to the medical bay. He wasted no time in removing her cloak and hooking various wires up to her temple and forehead. The machines beeped and buzzed, the scanners showing massively high brain activity, nearly overloading Raven's nervous system.

"Rae, I don't know what's going on, but I hope you pull out..." he said quietly, as Raven grimaced and groaned in agony on the medical table.

* * *

It started off as a chuckle, then gained steam till it was a laugh, then it finally erupted into full blown cackling of a most sinister nature. Demon Lust slid her way up in such a manner as to violate any possible laws of human anatomy, a small trickle of red blood dribbling down from the corner of her mouth.

"Mmm...so you like it rough? Excellent. I can do rough." she finally said. She raised out her palms to attempt to bathe Beast Boy in her demonic fire. "Goodbye lover." she snarled as pure hellfire shot from her palm, shooting across the bedroom towards the changeling at a speed so fast, he wasn't prepared to morph or dodge out of the way. Except he didn't have to.

A solid wall of black energy seemingly came out of nowhere, shielding both Beast Boy and the naked, crying Love. Up from the ground morphed Knowledge, her hood pulled up over her head so that only the reflection from her glasses could be seen.

"Enough." she said plainly. "Stop it, Demon Lust. Now."

Demon Lust just smiled coyly and withdrew her hands to her sides, letting the flames die down completely.

"And why should I?" she asked. "You seem to assume I care about the well being of this shell."

"Because she's close to dying, that's why. Love isn't supposed to get angry or upset, she's supposed to love. It's her job, it's what she does. When she gets angry, the natural order is messed up and Raven's neural network overloads."

"You still haven't given me a reason, lover." snarled the demoness.

"And you never let me finish. If her brain overloads, she dies. If she dies, we all go with her, including you. And that would take away all of your fun now, wouldn't it?" Knowledge said. Her words obviously stung Demon Lust, as with a puff of smoke and flame, the demoness disappeared just as quickly as she had arrived. Knowledge sighed and let her shield down, kneeling before the still sobbing Love.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. Love wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes using the back of her hand and gave a weak nod.

"I...I..I think so." she said weakly, her voice wavering and cracking. "Why does she do these things, Knowledge? Why? Why does she want to hurt us?"

"Because she's evil. She's from Trigon and all she knows is pain and misery. We've survived the prophecy, we can survive this. Why don't you get dressed and mediate, ok? Get yourself back in check. I'm going to go talk with Garfield."

Love gave a tiny, tear soaked nod and waved her hand a bit, causing one of her large, wooden dressers to open up and a fully matching pink leotard and cloak combo to arrive, floating safely to her hand.

"I'll see you later, BB." she said weakly. "I love you!"

Beast Boy nodded, still in shock over what he had just witnessed, but found him enough strength to softly reply "Uh, I love you too." and left with Knowledge out of the bedroom.

* * *

Beast Boy immediately was thrown into Knowledge's realm, a huge library with towering book cases stuffed with the knowledge that Raven had acquired throughout her life. The room was filled with the same musky smell that Beast Boy would get a whiff of from Raven's old books, with even more piles of books scattered among the floor in well organized heaps. Each bookcase featured a label such as "SPELLS", "ENCHANTMENTS", "MEDIDATION", "MEMORIES OF CYBORG", "MEMORIES OF STARFIRE" and so forth. In the middle of the library were two over-stuffed chairs, a simple table in between them, on which rested a pot of tea and two cups and saucers.

"Please Garfield, have a seat." she said. Beast Boy swallowed his spit and gave a weak nod, before sitting in one of the large, plush chairs. Knowledge sat across from him and poured herself a cup of tea, which she sipped calmly, before speaking.

"So I assume Love told you the story of Demon Lust, correct?"

"Dude, are all of these books Raven's memories?"

Love sighed at Beast Boy's lack of attention. It wasn't so much he was stupid, but rather years of video games and horror movies had whittled his actual attention span down to mere seconds, if that.

"Yes, Garfield, they are. And much more." she said after pausing to clear her throat. "Each book is something Raven knows. They could be something as trivial as how to make herbal tea properly, to something important, such as memories of you."

"But what about the books there? They ain't on the shelf or anything." he asked.

"Thoughts or memories I've yet to categorize." Knowledge said, although her lips didn't move, because she never said it. From the shadows walked Raven, her hood pulled up as to show only her deep amethyst eyes.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy said, lunging for his girlfriend for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Raven returned the hug and kissed her green beau softly on his lips, before forming a seat next to him with a gesture from her hand.

"I was talking with Cyborg in regards to your recent behavior, when I became afflicted with pain like I've never felt before. Once it stopped, I knew something was wrong in Nevermore. Oddly enough, I found my scared mirror on the floor." she said with an accusing tone, sitting next to Beast Boy on the chair.

"Whoa, slow down a sec...MY behavior? What's up with you?" he asked incredulously. Raven blushed slightly and let her hood down, letting out a long, deep sigh.

"Gar..I...I owe you an apology." she finally said after a bit of silence. "I had no idea I was doing those...things to you at night. I feel terrible.."

Beast Boy leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Raven's slender shoulders and pulled her close to him, with the violet haired empath resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes to bask in his presence.

"It's cool, Rae. I mean, it's not like you were doing it, right? It's that crazy demon chick. She's one of those dom...doma...domino people." he said.

"I believe the term you're looking for is dominatrix, Garfield." Knowledge corrected. The emotion couldn't help but smile at the sight of Raven resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, showcasing a tender display of affection between the two Titans.

"So, like, did you ladies figure out how to stop Demon Lust?" asked Beast Boy. "Cause I gotta tell ya...I miss getting a full night's sleep."

Raven sighed again and sat up straight, brushing some of her hair behind her ears, in exactly the same manner Love did before.

"While we you were fighting Demon Lust, Knowledge and I were attempting to find a way to stop her. The only answer we keep coming back to...is to fight fire with fire." she said. The phrase "fight fire with fire" went over Beast Boy's head at first, as he wasn't quite sure what Raven meant by it and why she seemed to be blushing slightly.

"_Fire with fire...?_" he thought, as he mentally repeated the phrase over and over.

"You seem confused, Garfield. Allow me to explain. As Raven and I were discussing, Demon Lust seeks one thing, sexual pleasure, which she derives from hurting you. However, we believe that this could possibly be a double edged sword, so that if she enjoys inflicting pain..."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and widened as he finally grasped when they were trying to tell him.

"...so she must like being hurt and stuff, right?" he said. Knowledge nodded and took another sip of her tea.

"Indeed. The Demoness will not go away until she gets what she wants, which is gratification. This is where you and Raven enter the picture. You two must "combine your efforts", so to speak, in order to give the Demoness the satisfaction she craves. I would suggest you start immediately tonight, once the moon is out."

"No way, dude! I can't hurt Raven! I love her!" he said, his arms waving as they do when he tries to drive his point home. Raven leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, stroking the back of her hand against the spot where her lips had previously made contact.

"I know this has to be awkward for you, Gar, and trust me, I'm not crazy about it either, but this is our only chance of ever having a normal life together. Demon Lust is powerful, more powerful that you could ever imagine and we have to stop her before she takes complete control." she said, her eyes pleading with him to follow through.

"Powerful? Rae, you kicked Trigon's butt twice! And once he was even inside your brain-thingie, so how is this crazy psycho chick any different?" he asked.

"Simple, really." Knowledge said after another sip of tea. "Trigon is an outside influence, a complete separate entity from Raven. Demon Lust is actually a part of Raven, buried deep within her pysche. It's an emotion, however undesirable it may be, and is still part of her. Her power comes from the fact that she is an emotion, similar to myself, Love, Sarcasm or even Rude."

Beast Boy sagged his shoulders a bit and looked at Raven, before smiling weakly and kissing her chakra, a non-verbal sign of his agreement.

"For you Rae, I'd try anything." he said quietly.

An uncomfortable silence wafted through the air in the bedroom, causing both Titans to stir on their satin sheets. The clock read 2:11 AM and neither Beast Boy nor Raven could sleep. They had planned on waiting till everyone else in the Tower had gone to bed before they tried anything, though that had been half an hour ago when Cyborg wearily shut the door to his room.

"So...uhh...should we start now?" Beast Boy finally said, cutting through the maddening silence.

"I suppose." Raven added, sitting up in bed. She sighed and threw the covers back, still in her usual PJ attire of sweats and a tank top.

"Is this the part where we get naked?" he asked innocently, unsure of what exactly Raven wanted him to do with this plan of hers.

"Yes and no, Gar. You have to get aggressive, firm, demanding, powerful..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Okay, I think I can do that. Raven...take your clothes off, please."

Raven sighed and massaged her temples a bit. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Gar, that's about as powerful as Dr. Light crying at a sad movie. Here, try this...remember the Beast?"

"Dude...how could I forget..."

"I want you to tap into that same primal rage, but control it so that you don't actually morph into the Beast." she said, stroking his arm softly. Beast Boy just shook his head.

"No way, Rae. If I change into the Beast, that'd be nasty and who knows what I'd do to you." he protested. Raven rested her index finger to his lips, a silent way of telling him to be quiet.

"I have faith in you, Gar. And for the record, I'm not exactly defenseless myself. If you cross the line, I can take care of it." she added. "Now, focus. Close your eyes and picture the Beast, but picture him acting through you, not transforming physically. Just his emotions, his psyche."

A moment or two past as Beast Boy sat there with his eyes closed, breathing a bit hard into the cool night air. What seemed like eons passed before he opened them, as his eyebrows narrowed down into an expression of power and control. It had taken a bit of struggling, but Beast Boy had tapped into his most basic, animalistic drive, a side of him he wasn't even aware existed, till the birth of the Beast. Even then these new emotions focused less on revenge and more on a intoxicating sexual rush that even in his wildest dreams, he never imagined himself capable of.

"Raven, take off your clothes. Now." he ordered. His voice was deep and booming, carrying an air of authority that the empath had never seen before. Following Knowledge's advice, Raven decided to press her luck, wanting to drive the Beast further out.

"No." she said flatly. "The clothes stay on."

Beast Boy growled with irritation and lunged for her, straddling her hips as he pinned her arms over her head.

"Clothes. Off. Now." he barked. "I won't tell you again."

"No."

Beast Boy growled even louder and with a swift jerk of his hand, completely ripped Raven's tank top off, exposing her breasts to the glowing hue of the moonlight. She gasped, not expecting him to take that course of action so quick and squirmed a bit.

"Your pants. Take them off."

"No."

Again, her transformed lover let his irritation be known, and seemingly ripped her sweat pants off with his bare hands, her nighttime attire completely reduced to shredded tatters of light blue fabric. Her body was now completely nude, as she found herself physically at his mercy. Granted, with a mere thought she could send him hurling across the room, but she deliberately restrained her powers, silently hoping that this would be the only time they'd need to do this.

Beast Boy looked down at the now naked Raven and grinned wildly before biting down on her neck hard, stopping just short of breaking the skin. Raven's eyes shot open wide as she arched her back as best she could, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through her body. The sound that escaped her lips was a blend of a moan of ecstasy and a groan of agony, a perfect symphony that send chills down both their backs.

"Garfield..." she said, hissing his name into one long syllable into the darkness of their bedroom.

Beast Boy sat back up and smirked, stroking his hands over every inch of her delicate frame.

"Beg for it." he ordered again.

"...what?"

"You heard me, Raven. I didn't stutter. Beg for it. Tell me you want it."

Raven swallowed her spit hard. She wasn't prepared for this, despite Knowledge's warning to 'expect the unexpected.' This was so far above and beyond what she was comfortable with and she knew with a simple plea, she could cut through the Beast's influence and reach him, putting an end to this, but Demon Lust had to be stopped. This was the only way. It had to be done.

"...take me..." she said quietly.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." he taunted, mockingly cupping one of his ears.

"Take me, Garfield. Ravage me...I'm yours." she said again, almost choking on the words as they left her throat.

He smiled big, his sharp teeth seemingly shining brightly in the pale moonlight.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	6. In the Pale Moonlight

So here we go, ladies and germs, my first lemon. Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take long for Beast Boy to disrobe, as the transformed changeling was practically possessed as he slid off his tee-shirt and, with a quick yank, eliminated his sweats and boxers from the mix. He relaxed his legs, stretching them out on the sheets, yet still kept his weight on Raven, his hands firmly gripping her wrists and pinning them over her head.

Beast Boy leaned forward and licked her lips softly, sending shivers down the empath's spine. She waited in breathless anticipation for what Beast Boy, under the Beast's influence, had in store for her. His green eyes seemed far away, as if he were merely a puppet that someone was operating via remote control. The possessed changeling kissed near her belly button and drug his tongue up slowly, leaving a light, glistening trail in his wake.

_'He's been surprisingly gentle.'_ Raven thought. This filled her with a mixture of relief and dread. On one hand, she enjoyed Beast Boy being so loving and careful but, on the other hand, she knew it would never please the painful fetishes of Demon Lust. She didn't have to wait long as Beast Boy bit down hard on her neck again, making her moan once more. She squirmed a bit underneath him, but it proved to be futile, as he just used his body weight to press her down even further.

Without warning as to what he was doing next, his teeth clamped down like a steel trap on her left nipple, pinching the soft pink flesh in his jaw. The sensation the empath felt was not limited to just her body, as it felt like a horde of pins and needles were swimming through her soul, igniting every sensation at once. For the first time that she could remember, the line between pain and pleasure was blurring, blending into something incredible.

"Gar...field..." she hissed as she ran her fingers through his soft green hair. Beast Boy released the nipple from his mouth, before hungrily attacking the other one, his teeth seemingly snapping down even harder. A nearby lamp on Raven's bookcase went black and exploded, sending it's pieces flying in every direction, but neither one cared or noticed. The next several minutes were spent with the green changeling sucking, nibbling and licking his pale beauty's breasts and nipples. Raven's mind was spinning as her slender fingers combed their way through her lover's hair. Though, even amidst this display of love, she knew this was just a warm up of what he had in store.

Almost as if he read her thoughts, he released her nipple from his teeth and licked his lips, forming a sly grin that inched it's way on his face. His eyes locked on to hers as his hands roamed down her sides and gripped her hips tightly. She didn't have to speak a word, nor even attempt to sense his emotions, but by the half-crazed look in his eyes, she knew what he wanted. Slowly, cautiously, she opened her legs for him, allowing the possessed changeling to take her completely.

"I'm ready." she said softly and closed her eyes. His fingernails dug deep into her flesh and with one hard thrust, completely buried himself inside of her. Raven gasped loudly as she felt his hips smash into her own, the goosebumps on her skin growing, while she let out another moan that echoed throughout their bedroom.

Raven wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and leaned up to kiss his forehead. Beast Boy bit down hard on her neck once again, this time sinking his teeth on the other side, before rocking his hips against hers with a steady, firm rhythm Waves of desire washed over the empath, as she moaned his loudly. Her hips moved in perfect unison with his, feeling each thrust in and out of her, pleasuring her in ways she never thought possible. She could feel his finger nails drag down her legs, scraping away the skin as he increased his force, thrusting harder now as the bed squeaked loudly underneath them.

Surprisingly, Beast Boy withdrew himself from his Azarathian goddess after a few more intimate moments, and smirked as he sat back up on his knees. Raven propped herself up with her elbows, clearly bewildered and why he would stop so suddenly.

"What's...wrong?" she asked, in between breaths. His response was simple and to the point.

"On your hands and knees. Now." he ordered. For a split second, the Azarathian thought about saying no, just to draw out more of the Beast, but quickly decided against it. Rolling over to her stomach, she climbed up on all fours, resting herself on her knees and the palms of her hands. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, expecting the worst. She felt his hand on the back of her head and with that, he swiftly pushed it down on to the pillow in front of her, yet keeping her hips raised high into the air.

"Garfield...what are you doing?" she asked quietly. He never responded, instead just used his skinny green fingers to massage the soft flesh of her legs, slowly stroking his fingers up and down her sides. His hands gripped her ass tightly and thrusting himself hard, he buried his manhood deep within the inner walls of his beloved Azarathian. By pure instinct, the empath arched her back and groaned loudly, her fists balling up two handfuls of satin sheets.

Like a savage animal, Beast Boy began to furiously pump and thrust himself like a jack-hammer, showing no signs of slowing town. Each thrust was harder and harder, the force actually scooting Raven along the bed a bit. His teeth were clenched in a solid wall of enamel, his fingernails dragging up and down her thighs, as the sound of skin crudely slapping against skin became near deafening, blending into an erotic symphony with the moans, groans and bed squeaks.

His hands moved to rest on the small of her back for balance, as he rocked himself against her, causing cascading waves of ecstasy throughout the empath's body. But the possessed changeling wasn't done yet, not by a long a shot. His speed and force picked up drastically, railing himself into her like a run-away freight train. Harder. Faster. Stronger. The Beast was using every ounce of Beast Boy's strength and then some more. Raven cried out loudly as she could feel every inch deep within herself, his animal like passion ravaging her.

Not content on what he had done so far, Beast Boy drug his fingernails down the girl's back, leaving red furrows from her shoulders, down to the small of her back and her birthmark. Raven whimpered and mewed, as the pain and pleasure were mixing, causing her body to shake as her jade-skinned lover furiously thrust himself in and out of her.

She could feel it build from within, a skyrocketing, powerful climax, that was sure to completely overwhelm her. But, right before she hit that peak, Beast Boy again pulled himself out of her. Her breath left her as she rolled back around to look at him in disappointment.

"W-w..-why?" she asked breathlessly. He crawled next to her and rested his back against the headboard, sitting completely upright.

"My lap." he said. "Sit in it. Now."

Raven gave a tiny nod and stood up, gently walking on the bed, trying her best not to slip on the sweaty sheets. Cautiously, she rested her hands on her beloved's shoulders and gently lowered herself down on his manhood, groaning loudly as inch by inch, it disappeared completely inside of her. The changeling leaned forward and bit down on her ear lobe, his hands squeezing the small of her back tightly. The empath titled her head back and began to bounce in her lover's lap, all of her mental barriers having been knocked down, basking in the glory of this powerful moment.

She opened her mouth to moan his name, but nothing came out but a long, loud wail of raw pleasure, as her ass slapped loudly against his thighs, their sweaty, naked bodies writhing against each other, with the empath bucking her hips and body. Kissing down her neck, he leaned forward to gently suck her left nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the soft, pink flesh.

There was that feeling again...that rumbling, the out of control climax she had felt earlier. It was back, creeping up her spine and making it's way to her brain. Her fingernails dug deep into his shoulders, clutching on to her lover for dear life, as her mind skyrocketed with vibrant colors and sounds and sensations. Neither of them showed any signs of slowing down, as they pushed towards the dramatic conclusion, that life-expanding sensation when time stops and the world ceases to spin.

Like a sucker punch from Cinderblock or even Slade, it hit the empath with full force. Her back arched into an almost perfect C as the climax tore through her mind, body and soul. The bedroom, the tower, the city, the whole world faded away, leaving just her in the embrace of her love. Her vision blanked out, leaving nothing but a white, empty void in it's path, her hearing focusing on just the primitive grunts escaping his lips. He had hit the magic spot, that mysterious aurora of pleasure that had set the fireworks off in her.

Where Beast Boy started and the Beast began, it was hard to say, as both personalities seemed to melt into one person. The changeling clutched his pale beauty tighter than ever, finding himself hypnotized by the way her flawless breasts seemed to bounce as she rode in his lap. He had released her nipple from his lips sometime ago, and instead was kissing all over her breasts and neck. Her normally silken violet hair was now stringy and clumped together from the excessive sweat. When she lost control, he could feel it in her touch and hear it in her voice, her body surrendering to him, pushing him over the edge. He exploded from within her, filling her with every last drop of his love, lust and admiration that he could muster.

Spent and exhausted, both lovers crashed to the satin sheets, their chests heaving as they desperately tried to pull precious oxygen into their lungs. Raven had rolled off of her lover and collapsed next to him, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to quiet down the spinning bedroom that was making her dizzy. Beast Boy had regained control, as the Beast had been subdued once his climax hit. His chest was moving just as fast as Raven's, his only words being the occasional "...dude...", which he seemed to mutter in some of hypnotic trance.

"T-told...you..." she said weakly, managing to find the strength to smirk and clasp his hand in her's.

"Dude..." he said again, still in disbelief over the events that just transpired. "Did...we...r-really do that?"

She smiled and using her powers, pulled the blankets back over them, followed by the empath curling up next to her beloved, nestling her head underneath his chin.

"We did." she said quietly. "And I loved it."


	7. Aftermath

Not much to say here, except thanks again for the kind words. This is the second to last chapter. Chapter 8 will be the last one. Now, ONWARD TO VICTORY!

* * *

It was dawn in Jump City. The sunlight was just peeking up over the bay, shining it's warm rays into the OPs room of Titans Tower. Normally at this time, one would find Raven, cross legged and floating, in front of the main window as she quietly mediated, preparing herself for whatever the day had in store for her. Yet, the empath was not to be found. As a matter of fact, all of OPs was completely empty, not a single soul anywhere in the main room or the kitchen.

The tranquility of this early morning scene was broken up by the main doors swishing open and a very exhausted Robin stepping in. His black hair was all kinds of messy, disheveled and sticking up like a jet black porcupine. His mask was oddly missing, something he rarely was without, and his normal icy blue eyes seemed to be dull and weary, with deep purple bags underneath them. He was shirtless, showing off his athlete's body, along with a pair of plain black sweat pants. He was barefoot as well.

Shuffling to the kitchen, he yawned loudly as he opened up the fridge for a can of Coke and some bagels, ready to make himself a lazy man's breakfast. He was joined shortly by an equally tired Starfire who lazily floated in behind Robin, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her tired head on his shoulder. This morning found the alien princess clad in her nighttime attire of bright pink sweats and a matching slightly over-sized tee-shirt.

"Good morning, beloved" she said with a yawn. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"How do you think, Star? I couldn't get a wink of sleep thanks to those two." he said, spreading the creme cheese on his bagel. "It was just crazy."

"Indeed." Starfire said as she floated to the fridge for a bottle of mustard. Robin had desperately tried as of late to gravitate the crimson haired beauty's palette to a more earthly nature and, had met with limited success. The proud princess stuck a neon pink straw into the container and gleefully sucked up the the tangy yellow contents. "I had assumed the act of making of love was supposed to be sweet and gentle. This did not sound like it."

Robin sighed as he plopped down on the table and took a chug of his Coke, followed by a large bite of his bagel. Starfire sat next to him, resting her head back on his shoulder as she sipped on her mustard bottle contently.

The door to OPs swooshed open again, and Cyborg now joined the group. Sagging slightly as he yawned loudly, he reached into the fridge for a can of Red Bull, his drink of choice.

"Friend Cyborg! I trust you slept well?" Starfire asked. Cyborg finished his drink in one swift move, crushing the can in his hand and nailing the long distance shot to the trash can perfectly.

"'Fraid not, Star. I was trying to re-charge my power the whole dang night, but those two kept waking me up." he said with a sigh. "I almost called the cops cause I thought maybe Slade broke in and was roughing them up a bit."

"Forgive my misunderstanding, friends, but I had always held the impression that the making of love was intended to be a sweet, romantic process?" Starfire asked, as she took another quiet sip of her mustard. Both Robin and Cyborg instantly looked at each, each Titan silently begging the other one to explain to her just what was going on that night. Cyborg just raised his eyebrow, his facial expression saying volumes, as the Boy Wonder knew it was his job as her boyfriend to explain it to her.

"Okay Star..." he finally said, tuning back to face her. "You're right...sex can be sweet and loving...but..."

"But?" she asked, her curiosity growing.

"But...well, some people like things a bit more...rough." he said, trying to hide the fact his cheeks were getting hot. He took a huge swallow of spit, trying to clear his throat before getting into detail. "And that's what Raven and Beast Boy were doing last night."

An uneasy silence hung in the air as both Cyborg and Robin stared at the confused princess. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow, as she tried to understand what she had just been told.

"So during the process of sexual intimacy, one partner may deliberately injure another, in order to induce pleasure?" she asked, the tone of her voice clearly indicating that the concept was not meshing with her. Robin just give a tiny, wordless nod as his sole response. Starfire sighed and took another sip of her mustard. "I am afraid I shall never truly understand Earth culture."

* * *

As always, it was Raven who woke up first. The sun was again forcing it's way through her curtains, spilling it's golden beams on the pale girl's face. She made a mental note to buy heavier curtains as she sat up in bed, groaning slightly to herself as the immediate sensation of soreness jumped crashed into her body. Memories of the night before came back to her groggy state, her body serving as the painful wakeup call.

She threw back the sheets and blankets covering her and groaned again at the aftermath. Her breasts still showed the nasty bite marks from Beast Boy's sharp teeth. Her back and sides were sore as well, with deep red furrows running down them from his fingernails. Gingerly touching the side of her neck with the tips of her fingers, she could feel the encrusted blood that had dried over night.

"I feel like a lawn mower ran over me..." she muttered quietly and turned her focus towards the still sleeping Beast Boy. The changeling had fallen asleep almost instantly after the erotic exchange, the Beast's sex drive having wore him out almost completely. He was sprawled on his chest, his arms and and legs splayed in a random fashion. "Gar...wake up..." she said quietly, shaking her green skinned beau from his deep sleep.

Slowly, surely, Beast Boy awoke and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched his lanky arms to the heavens, the blood rushing through out his body. Scratching his side, he slowly gazed over at Raven, before his eyes widened like a deer in oncoming traffic.

"Oh man, Rae. I beat you up pretty bad..." he bemoaned, suddenly feeling very guilty. Raven smiled softly and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Relax Garfield. You didn't do anything I didn't allow you to do and, it was...fun. Not something I'd want to do every night, but I wouldn't mind doing it again." she said, finishing the last part of that sentence with her cheeks a rosy hue. Beast Boy blushed just as deep, as both Titans found themselves unable to make eye contact with one another for a brief moment.

"So, uh...I guess you'll be meditating then?" he asked. Raven gave a nod and brushed some strands of violet hair behind her ears.

"I need to if I ever expect to get better, but first, I need a shower." she said. "What about yourself?"

Beast Boy shrugged casually as pulled up his boxers, followed by his sweat pants, snugly tying the drawstring off at his wast.

"Dunno, dude. Probably just gonna get some breakfast or something. Tofu eggs sounds awesome right about now." he said, licking in his lips in preparation. Raven shivered at the thought of tofu, regretting the one time she caved in and tried it, after his incessant begging and pleading had finally worn down on her will to say no.

"You go and do that." she said flatly, quickly regaining her composure. Her blue robe floated out of her closet and directly into her hand, which she then slid over her body. The belt was fastened around her waist, as she took one final glance back at the bed, the memories of the night before still fresh. Without realizing it, her hand again reached up to her neck, scratching at the raw teeth marks her lover had left.

"Um, Rae...are you okay?"

The empath snapped back to reality, her mind having drifted off.

"Yes Gar, I'm fine. Just thinking about last night, that's all." she said. Beast Boy frowned slightly, as despite her assurance that she would be okay, he still felt guilty for ravaging her in such a manner. Raven didn't need her empathic senses to see the look of concern on her green beau's face. A smile hinted at the corner of her lips and she gave him another reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"Relax, Garfield. I'm going to shower and mediate, then we can see Knowledge and Love to see if that accomplished anything."

"Right...sounds good." he said. The two Titans shared a quick hug before parting for their morning activities.

* * *

The door to OPs swished open again, the green changeling walking in, whistling the 'Transformer's theme to himself. His hopes of tofu eggs were dashed when the cupboard in the kitchen looked empty and there was no way he was going to eat real eggs and bacon. His frantic search paid off did pay off, however, as he found a box of Super Frosted Bomb Pops. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were still sitting at the kitchen table, but their conversation came to a screeching halt when Beast Boy entered the room.

At first, the changeling was oblivious to their stares, as he poured the brightly colored confectionery treat into his bowl. Adding a little soy milk, he grabbed a nearby spoon that looked clean enough and joined his friends at the table. Beast Boy eagerly slurped down the purple horseshoes, green shamrocks and red marshmallow trains. For awhile, the slurping sound was the only noise in the kitchen, the changeling engrossed in his breakfast treat, while everyone else just simply stared back.

* * *

As the door to the bathroom closed with a satisfactory swish, Raven punched her personal code to lock it shut. A soft 'click' and the light on the keypad turning red served as her indication that the room was secure. Her hands carefully unwrapped the cloth belt of her robe, letting the dark blue fabric fall off her body and pool around her ankles. Dreading the results, she slowly turned to face her naked self in the mirror, and immediately winced at what she saw.

Short dribbles of blood had encrusted themselves on her neck, with bright purple bruises peaking on her pale skin. Bite marks and deep, red furrows could always be seen plain as day, the wounds making her look she just survived some hectic battle and not having shared a night of passion with her lover.

"They say love hurts." she mused to herself, and not wasting anymore time, stepped in the shower.

* * *

"Uh, you dudes gonna talk or what?" Beast Boy asked.

He had finished about two bowls of his cereal and during the entire time, with neither Cyborg, Robin nor Starfire having said so much as a peep. Starfire had opened her mouth a few times to ask a question about the previous night, but quickly changed her mind each time she saw the disapproving glance from Robin.

"We're just a little tired, that's all." Cyborg finally said. Beast Boy nodded absentmindedly as he tilted his bowl to his lips, happily gulping down what was left of the soy milk.

"Indeed. I did found it most difficult to slumber." Starfire said quietly.

"Any idea why that would be, Beast Boy?" Robin added. Beast Boy's cheeks got hot as he wiped away a milk mustache that clung to his upper lip.

"No clue..." he said, lying and doing a terrible job at it. Cyborg smirked, loving the fact he managed to get his point across without being too direct.

"Yeah, I betcha you wouldn't know anything about that, would you B?" the cybernetic Titan asked, his smirk spreading into a full fledged grin. Beast Boy's tongue tied itself in knots several times over as he tried to fumble out an excuse. That failing, he decided to change the subject instead.

"I think I'm gonna buy some more tofu..." he said nervously. Quickly excusing himself from the table, he practically dropped his dishes into the sink and shuffled himself out the door. The door itself had barely shut closed before Cyborg roared loudly with his infectious laughter.

"Aw man, did you see the look on B's face? We busted him big time and now the grass stain has run off to go take care of his tofu fetish." he said. Starfire giggled politely, while Robin just shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't care if they want to have a love life, that's fine by me. But if it's going to interfere with the rest of the team's sleeping habits, then it needs to stop." Robin said. "I'll talk to Raven about it later. Hopefully, she'll do what's best for the team."

* * *

The warm water was a welcome friend to the Azarathian. It ran over every inch of her body, washing away the sweat, blood and 'other fluids' that had found themselves a temporary home on her body. After a few minutes or so, the water had done it's job, but now she needed to take it a step further. Specifically, her herbal bath wash sounded very soothing at this moment. Raven grabbed the light purple bottle and giving it a good jolt, attempted to squirt some of it into the palm of her hand. The bottle belched loudly, but gave up nothing, being completely empty of it's contents.

"Fantastic." she groaned. With her usual method of washing impossible, she was forced to try other means. Cyborg never used the shower, as his idea of cleaning was lubricating all of his joints and buffing his body down with high-grade, professional automotive wax. Starfire had taken up the habit of sharing Robin's shower gel, as she felt it made them closer, so there was a distinct possibility that their shower gel might work.

Raven flipped open the lid to their shower gel and gently took a whiff, instantly grimacing and turning her head the other way.

"Repulsive." she snarled with a wrinkled nose. The shower gel was too strong, powerful in it's high powered aroma, way too intense for Raven's tastes. That left Beast Boy's shower gel, something he picked up on sale at the dollar store. It was a brand called 'Captain Lumber Jack's Manly Man', the exact fragrance being 'Mega Musk.'

"Mega Musk? Wonderful..." she said as she squirted a dollop of gel in the palm of her hand. It was roughly about the size of a silver dollar, which was immediately followed by her rubbing the Mega Musk all over her body.

* * *

"Hi-yaaaahh!" Robin let loose as his battle cry, his bare foot connecting squarely with a heavy 4x4 of solid wood, reducing it to toothpicks. The ninja Titan fell back into a battle pose, his body shirtless, with baggy black martial art pants as his gear. Starfire clapped in approval, with Silkie resting comfortably in her lap, as she sat crossed legged on the floor of the Titans' gym.

The gym was a huge labyrinth of physical fitness. Starfire and Cyborg's weights sat in one corner of the room, Robin's various punching bags and kicking boxing gear taking up most of the space, and Beast Boy's treadmill sat in the other corner, collecting dust and unused.

"Most impressive, my love." Starfire said sweetly, and rewarded her beau with a darling kiss on the cheek. Robin grinned wide, happy to show off in front of his girlfriend like this.

"Thanks, Star. Always nice to know I have a fan." he said. Grabbing a nearby water bottle, he sat down abruptly next to his princess and took a big swig from it, letting the cool water run down his throat, replenishing the sweat that pooled itself so profusely on his forehead. It had been a hard day of training, so relaxing and spending the rest of the day with Starfire seemed like a nice escape from being a Titan. That is, until Starfire asked her question.

"Robin, what is 'the fetish'?" she asked innocently. Robin nearly choked on the water he was drinking, having to lunge forward and swallow down the H20 as best he could.

"Wh-what? Why do you want to know?" he managed to spit out once his coughing fit was finished.

"During the breaking of fast, friend Cyborg had mentioned the fetish of tofu? I am most curious what a fetish consists of." she said.

"A...fetish? Well...a fetish is...okay...see...a fetish is...something that...turns somebody on." he managed to say, each word taking a Herculean effort to escape from his throat.

"'Turned on?' You mean in which one becomes sexually aroused?" she asked, borrowing a page from Raven's book with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, that's pretty much it. Except...well, a fetish can vary from person to person. What turns one person on, may not turn another person on." he said, and with that, hoped this would be the end of the conversation. For a moment, it seemed to be just that. Robin wiped down his forehead with his towel, while Starfire seemed to stare off in the distance, petting Silkie in her lap.

"Robin, what is your fetish?" Starfire asked suddenly, the question smacking Robin right between the eyes with the full force of a barreling freight train.

"My..my fetish? Why do you even want to know?!"

"As your lover, I feel it is necessary for me to posses this information." she said matter-of-factly. Robin just stared back in shock.

"Information? Lover? Star...we've never had...sex," he said, the word 'sex' coming out barely above a whisper. "because you said Tammaranian tradition says you have to wait till marriage."

"This is true, Robin. However, you are, in fact, my husband." she said in response.

"I AM?!"

Starfire smiled and nodded.

"On my planet, if a relationship continues uninterrupted for two more glebnarks with no sexual intimacy, then they are officially wed. And we have been together for three glebnarks." she said. Robin stared back at her, his eyes wide like saucers, unmoving and unblinking. It's not that he never planned on marrying Starfire, but, more along the lines of he hadn't planned on it for awhile. Yet here they were, husband and wife (according to Tammaranian traditions, at least.) He sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair, and shook his head slightly.

"My fetish? I guess...I guess having my hands tied to he bed would be it. I dunno...I've always found that to be appealing." he said, his cheeks blushing a deep shade of red. Starfire smiled and kissed the Boy Wonder softly on his cheek.

"So the act of restraint arouses you during sexual intimacy? I shall have to make note of this." she said, just wanting to confirm it for herself. Robin gave a tiny nod, his cheeks still simmering and blushing.

"Yeah...that's it, Star." he said. "But keep it to yourself, okay? Last thing I need is for this to get out to the tabloids."

"I have shall have the honor of the Boy Scouts!" she said with a proud voice. Robin's blush lightened as he chuckled softly, not really wanting to take the effort to correct her.

"Sounds good, Star. Anyway, I think it's time I talk to Raven about last night. I don't want this to become a nightly feature in the Tower." he said, before pulling a black Bruce Lee tee-shirt on.

"Farewell, my love. I shall see you shortly." she said and smiled as he left the room. She waited till he was completely gone, before she flipped open her communicator and paged Cyborg.

"Yo Star! Wassup?" Cyborg said, as he wiped automotive grease from his hands with a large, brown work towel.

"Friend Cyborg, I wish to accompany you to the store of hardware this evening."

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Raven chanted her mantra as she floated in the lotus position, a few feet above her bed. Her mind was focused on turning her healing powers inward, slowly repairing the damage Beast Boy had done that night before. The wounds gradually began to disappear, as bruises faded into her pale skin, cuts closed themselves up, and annoying hickies vanished into thin air. Since leaving the bathroom, she had changed back into a fresh leotard, but had forsaken her cloak.

As it always seemed to be the case, her mediative trance was broken up by the sound of someone knocking at her door. She grit her teeth and continued with the mantra, hoping they'd go away. If it was Beast Boy back from the store, he knew the code to unlock it and she openly hoped it was him, but the continued knocking signified that it wasn't. With a heavy sigh, she floated down the ID pad and punched in her code, the door swishing open to reveal Robin, his face serious and etched in stone.

"Hello Raven, have a moment to talk?" he said. Raven wordlessly extended her arm, motioning for him to sit down her large chair next to her bookcase. Robin nodded in understanding and made his way to the chair, the doors swishing shut behind him. Raven had taken this chance to float back above her bed, her legs crossed once again in the lotus position. Robin sighed as he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but as team leader, he felt he had to. "Raven...about last night."

"Save it." she interrupted coldly. "What happens in this bedroom is between Garfield and I and is none of your concern."

"It becomes my concern when your wails are so loud it wakes up the entire tower. If a villain were to attack this morning, I'm not sure if we'd win, because of our sluggishness." Robin shot back. He had a mutual respect with Raven and the one thing they had in common was that neither one would back down.

"Use earplugs next time." she said simply. Robin sighed again and massaged his temples, as this was going exactly how he thought it would. Bad.

"I'm not asking you to stop with the romance. I'm just asking you to keep it down. You don't need to be that loud." he said.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" she asked suddenly, completely catching Robin just as off-guard as Starfire's fetish question had.

"That's really none of your concern, Raven. But for the record, yes, I am. Why, is that a problem?" he asked. Raven smirked slightly and floated down to her bed, sitting on the edge, her legs crossed.

"Not at all. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised. I figured with Starfire in your bed every night, you would have caved in long ago. But, I ask because I don't think you quite grasp what you're asking me to do." she said flatly. Now it was Robin's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"It means the sounds I make aren't necessarily something I can control. Sex is raw, powerful, emotional...it burns like a fire and can reduce the strongest of souls to jelly. I can sit here and describe it all day to you, but unless you've felt it, there's no way I can properly convey how it feels." she said, her arms crossed briskly over her chest.

"And...?" Robin asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"Telling me to stop moaning loudly would be equal to telling Starfire to stop being so cheerful, or telling Cyborg to stop yelling 'Boo yah' all the time. It can't be helped. It's part of who we are." she said, having gotten her point across. Robin sighed as he knew the empath had backed him into a corner, with no way out. He looked at her once more, trying to figure out a way to counter act her argument. But even Batman's training couldn't beat the most powerful force in the universe, a woman's constitution.

"I'll have Cyborg install sound dampening technology first thing tomorrow morning." he finally said. He hated losing, even if it was just a trivial argument and furthermore, didn't feel like arguing with her any longer.

"Thank you, Robin. And for your sake, I'll keep it down until then." she said with a smile hinting at her lips. Robin sat up from his chair and left without a word, letting Raven momentarily bask in her victory, before resuming her healing mediation.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

It been an hour or so since Robin left. Raven still floated peacefully above her bed, her mind a million light years away from her surroundings. She had healed herself physically, her body in the state it was before her night of passion with Beast Boy. As of now, she was trying to feel about Nevermore, to see if she could sense traces of Demon Lust, but was getting little results. The emotions seemed to be blending together, blurring into some sort of mash up. As soon as Beast Boy were to return from the store, they were going to go straight to Nevermore.

"LUCY! I'M HOME!"

It was Beast Boy arriving back from the store, doing his typical greeting whenever he came back to their bedroom. She both loathed for it's annoyance to her peace and calm, but enjoyed as it meant he had returned from wherever he left.

Floating down, she sat on the edge of the bed, eying up the rumpled brown bag he clutched tightly to his person. He grinned as he plopped the bag down on her desk, casually unloading it's contents...deodorant, hair gel, tofu, more tofu, even more tofu, an issue of "VIDEO GAMES MONTHLY" and more Captain Lumber Jack's Manly Man.

"Hey babe." he said with a smile, as he flipped the lid to take a whiff of his shower gel. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by the changeling "Yeah, dude, I know. You don't like being called babe. Not like it's gonna stop me." he said. Raven rolled her eyes, not feeling the urge to humor him with an argument.

"We need to get to Nevermore soon. Something doesn't feel right in my meditations." she said. Beast Boy nodded in approval, as he made his way to her storage chest, rumbling through her belongings till he found the mirror. Raven snatched it from his grasp, not trusting it for too long in his hands. Holding it gingerly in her fingers, she closed her eyes and recited her mantra rather loudly.

"AZARATH METION ZINTHOS!" she shouted, causing the mirror to glow an in an unearthly hue. Beast Boy swallowed his spit hard, always dreading this part. The sensation of floating in nothingness hit him again, the cold, inky blackness the only thing he could see, hear or feel.

A moment or two passed, before the gentle breeze touched his face, signifying they were back at Nevermore. Beast Boy opened his eyes and glanced around the horizon looking for the familiar pink cloak of Love, or the biting, razor sharp comments of Sarcasm. But nothing could be found, just empty space. Not even Knowledge was there, sitting under her favorite tree with a huge stack of books.

"This is weird..." he said, scratching the back of his head. Raven bit her bottom lip, the emptiness ahead sending a chill down her spine.

"This isn't good, Gar. Not good at all." she said.

"Well, let's go see what Love is doing? Maybe she knows what's going on." Beast Boy said. Indeed, it did make sense. Love was the person they needed to see anyway, to learn the fate of Demon Lust. As they walked through the rocky terrain of Nevermore, one couldn't help but notice the complete lack of any emotion. This only confused Raven, because if no emotions were around, how could she feel anything to begin with?

After stepping through the gate, they were warped to Love's bedroom or rather, what was left of it. The huge wooden door had been ripped off it's hinges, the statues of Beast Boy smashed to nothing but pebbles. The giant four post bed was rendered to kindling, with burn marks all over the walls.

"Raven, so glad you could join us." Demon Lust said, as she stepped from the shadows. From her hand extended what looked to be a blade of hellfire, the very tip of which was held to the neck of Love, the flames just barely licking her skin. Demon Lust held Love in a strong hold, making sure she couldn't escape. "I have been waiting for you." she said with a sneer.

"Let her go, Demon Lust." Raven warned, her eyes glowing white. "You shouldn't even be alive to begin with, we.."

"Destroyed me?" Demon Lust interrupted. "Hardly. You think one little kinky night is going to get rid of yours truly? I will admit, you did weaken me, but after I absorbed the rest of your emotions, I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine. Once I destroy Love, I can take her place and have complete control of you."

"NO!" Raven screamed, and from her hands short forth a huge screaming bird composed of her own powers, the winged fury heading straight towards Demon Lust...


	8. The End & Starfire's Surprise

I always hate the introduction part, as I constantly struggle to find stuff to say here. I would like to thank everyone who's been with me since Day 1. Without you guys, I wouldn't be doing this. When Vampire Heart broke 10,000 views I was amazed and when The Smell of Victory broke 10,000 views, I was dumb-founded. You guys rock, plain and simple.

* * *

As Raven had hoped, Love took this opportunity to phase through the floor just as the wave of energy smacked right into Demon Lust, sending her crashing through what was left of the wall. Love re-phased up behind Beast Boy, cowering slightly behind the green changeling.

"SHE'S CRAZY! She swallowed up the others and she's going to kill me!" she cried, her eyes wide with panic. Before Beast Boy could answer, Demon Lust lurched straight to her feet, like the Bride of Frankenstein's monster sitting up from the lab table. Her cloak was tattered in various spots, but for the most part she looked unharmed. She chuckled deeply, her voice echoing loudly throughout the ruined bedroom.

"Honestly Raven, do you really think you can beat me? I'm part of you! I live and breathe inside this wretched cesspool you call a mind. I can read your thoughts, I know the dark desires you have within. You're too much like you're father "

"I am _nothing _like Trigon." Raven hissed coldly. Her eyes, void and white, were narrowed as her fists glowed with large black orbs. Demon Lust laughed again and snapped her fingers, causing a pillar of flame to shoot up from under Raven. Fortunately, the empath was alert enough to cast a black shield over her feet, blocking out the hellfire that roared beneath her. Not to be denied, Demon Lust shot across the room with speed Kid Flash would be envious of, and sucker punched Raven right on the side of her face.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried, as she fell back a good distance, hitting the floor hard with her head bouncing slightly, as she crashed down to the ground. Without thinking, Beast Boy morphed into the Beast and slashed his razor sharp claws at Demon Lust. With a howl that sounded like a chorus from Hell, Demon Lust stepped back and hissed as a black sludge oozed from her wounds.

"Normally I'd be up for a little three way action, but you're getting on my nerves, snot stain." the demoness growled. With another snap of her fingers, a wall of solid flame erupted in front of the mighty beast. He grunted in disapproval and took a step back, as the heat was over powering. After a few moments of blazing heat, it died down revealing a dozen or so decaying, rotting bodies. The hollowed husks having once held a soul, but those souls having long since been damned to eternal fire and brimstone.

With another roar, the Beast charged into the thick of them, slashing, growling and tearing away. The more he took down, the more that spawned up from the ground, but he didn't stop. His mind was set on one thing and that was destruction. He wanted to tear them apart and annihilate Demon Lust and all that she was. She had hurt Raven, nearly tore her apart from the inside and for that, Garfield Logan was willing to subside control to the Beast.

Meanwhile, Demon Lust had sauntered her way to Raven, the empathic Titan being sprawled out on the floor. She was unconscious and unmoving, as Demon List stood over her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Clutching Raven by the neck of her leotard, she lifted the empath in the air, bringing Raven's face close to her own.

"Did the poor birdie get her wings clipped?" Demon Lust taunted. "Shame you were such a push over. I think I might have a little fun with you before I kill you. Maybe have that green boyfriend of yours watch everything I do. Mm...I'm already getting turned on just thinking about how loud you're going to scream."

"Think again."

Raven's eyes shot open suddenly, as they seemed to burn into Demon Lust's. Behind Raven, two large chunks of rubble from Love's bedroom illuminated themselves and crashed into the crazed emotion from either side, sandwiching her in between the rocks.

Raven dropped down to her feet and smashed the rocks into Demon Lust over and over again. Each time the stone made contact with another, it cracked from the sheer force it was being put through, till it broke down into smaller chunks.

"Is...she...dead?" Love asked, walking closer to Raven. Raven never took her eyes of Demon Lust's body, her fists still glowing.

"No. Demon Lust is merely toying with us."

Demon Lust laughed casually and made her way back to her feet. With a sickening crack of her back and neck, her bones realigned themselves back into her place. The black ooze that came from her body slowly creeped back into her wounds, the wounds themselves sealing shut tightly. Her grin spread to an inhuman length, her teeth now sharp and jagged, four red eyes burning into her face.

"I'm impressed, Raven. I didn't think you would embrace that kind of brutality so fast." she said. Raven's eyes returned to normal, the orbs fading back into her hands. In the background, the Beast was in control for the moment, slashing at the decaying corpses that flooded in endless drones.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked, glancing at Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye. .

"Don't be so naive, Raven. The only reason I even exist is because of the blood that runs through your veins. Just because you embrace your human side, doesn't mean your demon side doesn't exist. Beast Boy has no idea what kind of freak he got himself messed up with." Demoness said. Raven rolled her eyes in response.

"So you're insulting my looks now? Right, that's really going to reduce me to tears." she shot back.

"Who said anything about looks? I'm talking about your soul or rather, a lack of one. How many more nasty surprises is Beast Boy going to have to endure before he realizes you're too unstable for any kind of relationship?" the Demoness sneered. Raven grit her teeth, her eyes flashing a solid white once more. Demon Lust had a struck a nerve and Raven was going to make her pay.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted. A huge slab of Love's bedroom flew from what was left of the ceiling and sandwiched Demon Lust between it and the floor, pinning the demonic emotion. With a loud cry of anger, Raven slammed down several more slabs on top of the one she had already hurled, her fury surpassing her normally calm state.

Love watched all of this in wide eyed horror, completely paralyzed in fear. Her love, Beast Boy was snarling with anger as the Beast, his knife like claws tearing through whatever apparition attacked him.. Raven was just as consumed, using her powers to force the slabs down on Demon Lust like a vice.

"Don't you ever say something like that again." Raven said, her voice low and deep. Her hands were glowing, almost burning with a black fire, as she rained down heavy slabs on the spot where Demon Lust lay. By the time the empath was finished, six huge slabs of stone had been slammed down on top of Demon Lust. Raven's eyes faded back to their normal violet shade, staring at the stone tomb she had created.

"Is...it over...now?" Love asked again. Raven didn't answer her, instead she just stared at her own hands, her face expressionless as stone. "Ravie? Are you okay?" Love asked, stepping a bit closer. Again, Raven didn't answer, just continued to stare at her own hands in shock and disbelief.

"I...snapped." she finally said. "I snapped. Like she said I would."

"And you didn't believe me?"

Both Raven and Love immediately brought their attention to Demon Lust, who was now standing perfectly unharmed behind them. Her cloak was gone, just leaving her in the thong and bra, but her grin had somehow become even more sinister, her body having a bit more muscle definition than before.

"Bit of a temper problem, Raven. Might want to watch that." she said with a smile. She snapped her fingers again, as the demons Beast Boy had been fighting disappeared. Confused, the Beast morphed back into Beast Boy, his uniform torn to shreds, several deep red gashes on his body.

"Too...many of em'..." he groaned, and collapsed to his knees, barely able to stand. The blood trickled down his arms and legs, forming small red rivers on the gray stone floor.

"Love, can you heal him?" Raven asked, her eyes still locked on Demon Lust.

"Wha-what?"

"Can you heal Garfield? Yes or no?" Raven asked once more.

"Ye-yes, I can. It won't be as quick if you do it, but I can do it..." Love said. Raven gave a tiny nod, her eyes going completely white again, as her fists clenched into burning balls of her dark energy.

"Good. Take care of him" she said. Her arm outstretched, a large black talon sprung forth from the ground, clutching the emotion in its powerful grasp. Her arm jerked back towards her, pulling Demon Lust inches within her face. Demon Lust grinned, her teeth looking more like knives instead of actual teeth. Raven stared right into all four burning embers that made up Demon Lust's eyes.

"Have I told you how cute you look when you're hopelessly angry?" Demon Lust taunted. Raven's chakra stone flashed a few shades of black, before she hurled the demoness through the ruins of the front wall of Love's bedroom, and into a nearby tree, splitting it in half. Floating a few feet off the ground, Raven made her way to the tree, her face void of any sign of emotion, her eyes solid white.

* * *

At the same time, Love frantically tried to heal the bleeding Beast Boy. Her palms rested on his chest as her hands glowed with a light pink hue. Beast Boy shifted slowly underneath her, his deep cuts from Demon Lust's necro warriors were slowly closing shut. The question is, could Love do it in enough time before Beast Boy lost too much blood?

"Hurry...hurry...hurry..." she said impatiently, trying to wrestle back the tears that wanted to run down her face. The blood loss was substantial and since Love was only one small part of Raven's over all emotional structure, her powers were only a fraction of Raven's. Still, she was giving it everything she had.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven rested her feet in front of what was left of the tree. The Azarathian inspected the area for Demon Lust, and to no surprise, found that the emotion had gone missing.

"It's pointless to hide" Raven said loudly. "Show yourself."

"Who said I was hiding?" said Demon Lust. Raven turned once more to see the powerful emotion standing right in front of her. Her muscle tone had increased even more, to the point where she resembled some sort of Amazonian warrior. "Surprised to see me?" she said with a smirk.

"Been hitting the gym, I see." Raven deadpanned. "Care to explain the roid rage?"

"I told you before, Raven. I'm more stronger that you could ever imagine, because I'm _YOU_. I'm a part of you. To destroy me is to destroy yourself, and as long as you're living and breathing, I will stick around.".

"Liar!" Raven shouted, her chakra stone flashing dark once more. "We are nothing a like." she said. Demon Lust laughed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the craggy terra of Nevermore.

"You seem to forget we have the same father. The only difference between us is that I acknowledge my destiny, my purpose, my goal. To hurt, to destroy, to cause suffering. It's what I, what you, what we thrive on, Raven. You can't deny your demon heritage forever. Trigon's blood still runs through your veins whether he's alive or not. It's pointless to resist. You'll always be Daddy's Little Girl."

Before Demon Lust could even utter another syllable, one of the large pieces of wood that split from the tree zoomed across the landscape under Raven's control, piercing Demon Lust through her midsection, the wood finally embedding itself in a large mound of dirt.

* * *

"Please...please wake up, BB. Please!" Love pleaded. She had finally finished her healing, all of the green prankster's wounds having finally closed up. Yet, even in his patched up state, he did not wake up from whatever sleep he had fallen into from the blood loss. "PLEASE BB!" she cried, her tears falling down her cheek and hitting his forehead. "I love you so much. So very much."

"...dude..."

* * *

"Oh my, looks like I have a problem here, don't I?" Demon Lust said with a laugh. "Trying to pierce me with a wooden stake? Who do you think I am? Dominic?" _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read Vampire Heart for more info_

Raven said nothing, but the look on her face meant that once again, Demon Lust had hit a sore spot.

"That's right, Ravie. I can read your thoughts and I know all about your little vampire fun. I know how scared you were when he pinned you to your bed. How you could feel his hot breath on your neck. How you feared he would have his way with you and yet, being controlled like that...it turned you on, didn't it?" Demon Lust cooed, licking her lips to drive the point home.

"Shut up!" Raven shouted and with her powers, pushed the tree in deeper. Demon Lust gargled on her own venomous blood, her body shaking slightly before she slumped down, neither moving nor breathing. Raven stared at the impaled demoness, and then at her own hands. Shaking slightly herself, Raven fell to all fours.

"RAE!" shouted Beast Boy, running to join her. He wasted no time in heading to her side, sliding his arm underneath her to prop her up. "What's wrong? What happened? Is she dead?"

"I...I don't know." the empath quietly said. "Garfield, she...she said things about me...things I didn't know were true."

"Shhh." Beast Boy said, gently quieting her as her voice trembled. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, and then her chakra stone, as was his habit. "It's cool, dude. We won. You kicked her butt, like I knew you could. Now, let's go home and get some rest. I'll even make you some tea."

"Tea...sounds nice." Raven said with a weak smile and, after a bit of convincing Beast Boy she was okay to walk on her own, she headed with her green beau towards the Sacred Gate.

"Guys..." Love called off in the distance.

"I promise I'll be back." Beast Boy said without looking.

"No...that's not it, BB. Demon Lust...she's gone."

Both Raven and Beast Boy turned around at the same time to see Demon Lust's body missing from the tree that pinned her to the mound of dirt. The wood was smeared with her horrible, foul smelling blood, but no sign of the demoness could be found. That was when the rumbling started.

It reminded Beast Boy of a scene from a movie he saw once, when some people were stuck in a car as a massive and angry Tyrannosaurus Rex stalked them. The people in the car knew the massive reptile was approaching because of the shock waves they felt from his thunderous foot steps. The feeling was similar this time, as his ears could pick up the low pounding of heavy, giant feet.

Beast Boy craned his neck upwards to see that Demon Lust had grown in size to ridiculous proportions. She had to be at least twenty to thirty feet tall, her muscles bulging and throbbing like something out of a comic book. Her fangs were so long now that they were poking through her upper and bottom lip, her forehead sprouting the very horns of Trigon.

"I must thank you, Raven. You unleashed my full potential and you did all by being you. The real you." she said. Her voice was inhumanely deep and cold, sounding all to familiar like that of Trigon.

"I'm flattered." Raven said, trying to swallow down her fear.

"As well you should." said Demon Lust. "This is my true form, my ultimate power having been realized. Your body, your soul, Nevermore, it's all mine. Your destiny as the seed of Trigon will be complete. There is no escaping who you are."

"No way, dude! Raven is nothing like you!" Beast Boy said defensively. Before anyone could say anything next, he morphed into the very T-Rex he had seen in the movies, roaring with fury as he lunged for Demon Lust, his jaws wide open in attack. Demon Lust dodged the initial lunge of the green dino's teeth, using her massive arms to hold his jaw open. A power struggle broke out between the two, each one barely causing the other to inch.

"Enough of this." Demon Lust snarled and, using his bottom and top jaw as leverage, flung the green dinosaur into what was left of Love's bedroom, knocking him completely unconscious. Demon Lust roared her own roar and turned her four burning red eyes to Raven and Love. "Little pig, little pig, let me in..." she cackled, and took a monstrous step towards the two.

"What do we do?!" Love panicked.

"The only thing we can do." Raven said, once again lighting her fists up with her black energy. "We fight." In a flash, Raven flew straight up towards Demon Lust, nailing her directly between the eyes with a blast of power.

"Aw, that tickles." the insane demoness said, swatting at Raven as if she were a fly. Raven barely managed to dodge the massive hand, as she flew straight upwards, about ten feet or so higher than Demon Lust. On the outside, Raven looked her usual calm and collected, but on the inside, she was a rough mess of nerves and anxiety. Demon Lust had driven past her emotional boundaries, turning her into some sort of vicious machine, hellbent on destruction and chaos. Just like Trigon.

"No." Raven said to herself. "No, it won't happen. Never."

"Talking to yourself?" Demon Lust said. "You're crazier than I thought."

With a mighty yell, Raven lifted her arms over her head, forming a massive ball of her energy in it, the black sphere growing in size and mass till it was double the size of the now gigantic Demon Lust. Raven's hair flowed and bellowed in the cool air of Nevermore, her teeth tightly clenched, her eyes white, as she hurled the dark ball straight towards Demon Lust.

For a brief moment, Love couldn't see or hear anything once the ball had made contact. Everything around her had been swallowed up by blackness. As the darkness faded away, Love's eyes immediately shot towards where Demon Lust once stood. A huge, deep, cavernous crater had formed where the demoness was. Exhausted, Raven slowly descended to the ground, falling to her hands and knees as her boots had barely touched the earthen floor.

"RAVIE!" Love cried and ran frantically to empath, wrapping her arm around her and helping her up. "Are you okay, hun?"

Raven shook her head, putting her weight on Love who was struggling to keep the empath afloat.

"I...didn't know you had that in you." Love said softly.

"...neither did I." Raven said weakly. "That took a lot out of me..."

"It's okay, we won. We won, Ravie!" Love said. She rested Raven on a nearby rock, letting the violet haired Titan regain her composure. Beast Boy had woken up from his state of unconsciousness, rubbing his head sorely as he climbed out of the rubble.

"Okay, someone please tell me we won..." he said, nearly tripping over a large chunk of marble pillar.

"We did, BB!" Love said. "You should have seen Ravie! She was awesome!"

Beast Boy smiled and limped his way towards Raven, kissing her gently on her cheek. Raven's glance had been focused on the large crater and had never taken her eyes off it, since first sitting on the stone.

"Uh, Rae? You okay?" Beast Boy asked. Raven didn't reply, yet her face stayed expressionless. A single tear running down her cheek.

"Rae! Dude, what's wrong?" he said, his voice getting a bit more panicky. "You beat Demon Lust, right?"

She said nothing.

"Right?!"

Again, she said nothing.

"..._right_?"

"I'm so sorry, Garfield." she said quietly. "I knew this would happen, but I lied to myself. I thought that maybe, somehow, we could get by. But I was fool."

"Raven? What are you talking about?" Beast Boy said. He crouched down in front of his beloved, who's cheeks were now glistening with tears. Her head was hung slightly, staring down at her lap, in which her hands rested.

"I was never meant for love. I thought with Trigon defeated, I could express myself without fear. I had you to love, the other Titans to call my friends, my family, but Demon Lust is right. Trigon's blood runs through my veins and I'm cursed to carry on his legacy, even if I never fulfill the prophecy. My very existence is proof that Trigon still lives. He lives through me."

Both Beast Boy and Love sat in shock as Raven quietly wept in front of them. A moment or two passed before Beast Boy spoke again.

"But...dude, you beat Demon Lust!" he said, tears forming in his own eyes. "You won, Rae! We won. Everybody won."

Raven didn't respond, instead she casually raised her hand, forming a swirling black portal several feet away from her.

"Go." she said, avoiding eye contact. "Demon Lust lives. She cannot die, Garfield, as she is a part of me. I tried and I failed, but you..."

She looked up at him, her large amethyst eyes shimmering with tears.

"...you still have a future. You can love again. There's hope for you. You had the chance I never did. For your safety and the others, I must remain in Nevermore."

"Ravie..." Love said quietly. She too was crying, completely devastated at seeing Raven so broken and humble.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Beast Boy said, his voice choked with sadness. "I love you too much, Raven, okay? So quit acting so stupid!" he shouted. Raven shook her head more aggressively, using her free hand to push him away.

"Garfield, please! Don't make this any harder than it already it is. Just go, for Azar's sake! We never had a chance and we never will! The sooner you realize this the sooner you...

"The sooner I what?" Beast Boy said, desperately wanting closure.

"Am I interrupting something?" came the voice of Demon Lust. Only it was more twisted and sadistic sounding, barely sounding human at all. Beast Boy slowly turned around to see that Demon Lust had doubled in muscle mass, her fangs nearly several feet in length, razor sharp and pointed straight upwards.

"YOU!" Beast Boy screamed. In a flash he had morphed into the Beast, slashing at any exposed flesh he could find. Demon Lust chuckled that cold, hard, hellacious laugh and shot a beam energy from her hand, freezing the Beast into solid stone. With another thunderous step, Demon Lust was out of her crater, now inches away from the still seated Raven and the horrified Love.

"Do you now accept your fate, Raven?" she boomed, her four, red, glowing eyes burning.

"I do." Raven said quietly. Demon Lust roared with inhuman laughter, having finally succeeding in breaking the empath's will.

"Yes, I can feel it. Your hate, your fear, your sorrow, your self-doubt. It's always been there, just like me. You tried to meditate it away, you tried to focus on other things, but it ate away at your soul and now, here I am."

"Yes..." Raven said, her hair hanging at the sides of her head like a shield. She thought about how long Demon Lust must have hidden in the outer reaches of her mind, feeding on her self-doubt and her fears.

_...feeding on her fears..._

As if she had been granted a second life, Raven sprung from her rock and pulled her hood up, her eyes disappearing into their solid white state once more. This amused Demon Lust, who laughed even harder.

"And yet you still wish to fight? Pathetic."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Raven replied, and floated herself in the air, crossing her legs in the lotus position. With her eyes closed, she began to chant her mantra.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS...AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS..."

She focused on her anger, her hate, her disgust towards Demon Lust, letting go out of the rage that had built up within her. Her breathing slowed down, as her muscles relaxed. Her exhaustion was gone, her body quickly reaching the serene, peaceful state it attains when she meditates. Demon Lust, not amused, roared with laughter.

"Pitiful." she sneered. Raising her massive fist, she swung the huge hand towards Raven. Raven never moved nor showed any signs of even attempting to defend herself, though, she didn't have to, as the Demoness' fist bounced off an instantly appearing force shield of Raven's energy. Demon Lust grunted slightly to herself, as the side effects from the punch actually stung her a little bit. Still, the mighty Demoness was far from the point of giving up. "Amusing trick..." she snarled. "But you are merely delaying the inevitable."

Another fist swung it's way towards Raven, but again, it met with the same result, bouncing off the cackling force shield of black, mystical energy. Demon Lust actually winced a bit, as whatever force she had made contact with seemed to hurt her. Raven kept chanting her mantra, the energy around her buzzing loudly, shooting arcs in a perfect sphere, growing in power and intensity. Finally, her eyes opened, the white light that shone through them almost blinding.

"It ends now. I am tired of living in fear, I am tired of doubting myself. I will not let you ruin my life, demon. Trigon is no more and I am no longer his seed. I am Raven, daughter of Arella, the last of the Azarathians. You are a blight to me, a cancer upon my soul and I will no longer fear you. You fed on my anger, fed on my insecurities and grew stronger with each passing day. But I see now that it was all in my head, I was the one who gave you power, not Trigon, and if I can give you life, I can end it too."

Extending her arms outward, her palms upright and outstretched, she charged two orbs of the same black energy in them. The shield around her dissipated, vanishing into nothingness, as the orbs grew stronger.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." Raven said softly.

The blast was immense, even stronger than her previous attempt to destroy Demon Lust. The black beam shot straight through the demoness' stomach, uninterrupted, as it tore through the unearthly flesh of Demon Lust. Her grotesque eyes bulged, her terrifying scream of pain echoing all through Nevermore. As Raven moved her arms apart, the beam spread in width, shooting waves of agony throughout the sadistic emotion's body.

"Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore'" Love said just as softly as Raven had spoken her words, watching the events as they unfolded in front of her. Her eyes were quiet and still, though a very slight smile was hinting at the corner of her mouth.

Demon Lust fell to her knees, ripping her hair out in handfuls as the pain was becoming too much for even her to handle. From her flesh, massive holes began to open, as the unconscious bodies of the emotions she absorbed began to fall out. Sarcasm, Knowledge, Bravery, Fear, all of them laying on the ground, completely unharmed. As each emotion fell out, Demon Lust shrank in size till she was no taller than the rest of the emotions.

Landing on her feet, Raven calmly walked towards the downed emotion, who was clutching her midsection in misery, as black sludge oozed from her open wounds. The rest of the emotions slowly stood up, standing around Raven and Demon Lust in a circle. Their hands were all extended towards Demon Lust, each one glowing with the same obsidian hued power. With a final blast from every emotion gathered, Demon Lust was vanquished once for all, completely torn asunder.

Knowledge was the first one to speak after the damned screams of Demon Lust faded out of existence.

"You realize what this means, Raven? You no longer need us to express yourself, nor do you need Nevermore, for that matter. We are merely by products of Trigon and his influence, but you have now cleansed yourself of him and for good."

Knowledge and the rest of the emotions gathered around the empath, each one placing a hand somewhere on Raven's body.

"Goodbye, Ravie..." Love said. She was smiling a bittersweet smile, her eyes brimming with tears. Raven nodded wordlessly, smiling a bit herself at Love. Each emotion and Raven closed their eyes, and in unison, they all chanted their mantra. A white light began to build up around Raven, growing white, brighter and more intense till it exploded everywhere, encompassing every inch of Nevermore in it's luminous glory, slowly undoing Nevermore and turning stone back into green flesh.

* * *

"**DEMON LUST!**"

Beast Boy shot straight up in bed, his eyes wide with fear. He quickly morphed into the Beast and lurched forward, teeth snarling and claws ready for action. But he was stopped cold by a black force shield of Raven's. Confused, Beast Boy changed back to himself, noticing that instead of Nervemore, they were back in their bedroom.

"Easy, killer." she said with a smile. Her normal blue leotard and cloak were gone, instead she had forsaken then for a matching pure white ensemble, the cloak and leotard looking as bright as freshly driven snow.

"RAVEN!" he nearly squealed, still floating in mid-air. "You're alive! DUDE!"

Raven smiled warmly at her green beau and gently rested him on the bed, though it did her little good as he lunged straight ahead, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"You kicked Demon Lust's butt?" he asked. She nodded slightly, returning his hug.

"If by 'kicked her butt' you mean defeated her, then yes, yes I did." she said.

"What's with the new gear?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the hug to size her up.

"A new chapter has begun in my life, Gar. All traces of Trigon's influence are gone, completely. He's erased from my body, mind and soul. I no longer have to meditate to keep my powers under control, nor are things going to blow up anymore because I get scared or nervous. Even Nevermore is gone, as my emotions are all in check, stable. For the first time, I can actually live a normal life." she said. She paused for a minute and considered the fact she was dating a green skinned young man who could morph into animals, and was best friends with an alien princess, a half man/half robot and a martial arts master. "Well, as normal as my life can be, anyway." she said with a grin.

"Dude...this..this is AWESOME!" was all Beast Boy could say, hugging her even tighter. "We should totally celebrate."

"Indeed." she said, her smile becoming coy.

* * *

"I...that...wow..." Beast Boy panted, as he fell back on to his pillow. It was late in the tower and the two Titans had just finished their 'celebration' of Raven's new found emotional freedom.

"Absolutely." she said quietly, curling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around his beloved sorceress and pulled her even close to him, the sheets and blankets keeping them warm and secure.

"That thing you did...with your leg? Wow...where'd you learn that?" he asked. She smirked at his curiosity, debating on whether or not she should tell him or, keep the green changeling guessing.

"Let's just say that people in 4th century India knew how to have a good time." she said simply. Beast Boy, weary and sweat soaked, just scratched his head.

"But, dude, Indiana wasn't even a state in the 4th century..."

She sighed and playfully rolled her eyes, before kissing his lips softly.

"Goodnight Garfield." she said. Confused, Beast Boy just shrugged it off, figuring she was the smart one in the relationship anyway.

"Goodnight, Rae."

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"C'mon, c'mon..."

Robin's eyes were narrowed with determination as he focused on the screen in front of him. Cyborg's ninja was a fierce warrior, and trying to combat him in the latest installment of '_RADIOACTIVE NINJA WARRIORS_' for the GameStation 720 was proving to be epic.

"BOO-YAH! 32 hit combo!" Cyborg gloated after a very impressive series of crushing moves. So crushing, that Robin's samurai found himself with very little health.

"Call Dorothy, Tin-Man, cause I'm sending you back to Oz!" Robin snapped back, his eyes glued to the screen. It was getting down to the wire before Robin managed to land a splendid 47 hit combo with his katanna sword, sending Cyborg's ninja down in a pool of his own pixelated blood.

"Aw man, you beat me!" Cyborg groaned. "You ain't supposed to beat me. That's now how this works!"

"Looks like kicking Beast Boy's butt all the time has made your skills soft, Cy." Robin said with a yawn. It was late and after having proving himself to be the dominant warrior, Robin looked forward to nothing more than to curl up next to Starfire.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep talking Bird Boy, but every dog finds a bone once in awhile. You got lucky, that's all. Now tomorrow, you better bring your A-Game, cause Professor Cyborg will be in session and, he is ready to take you to school!"

"Ha, you wish." Robin said with a laugh as he made his way down the hallway. "Anyway Cy, I need rest. Talk to ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, man. Sleep well." the mighty metal Titan yawned, before disappearing into his own room for re-charging.

Robin punched in the ID code for his room with Starfire, and breathed a sigh of relief as it slid open. As he stepped in, he immediately noticed that the entire room was covered with candles, along with the sweet scent of fragrant incense that hung thickly in the air.

"Star?" he asked to the dimly lit room. "Where are you?"

"Please close the door behind you, beloved." her voice came quietly, seemingly out of nowhere. Nodding blankly, Robin closed the door behind him, his instinct telling him to lock it as well. Out from the shadows stepped Starfire, wearing nothing but bright, pink bikini cut underwear. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow with an innocent, yet seductive charm, her hands placed just right on her hips.

Robin felt like he was going to faint.

"I do hope you find me pleasing." she cooed, stepping closer to him. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but found he was mute for the time being. "Please, beloved. Remove your clothing and lie on your back on our bed." she said. Walking over to the nightstand, she opened it to reveal a small metal chain, complete with lock and key. "I wish to restrain you for the act of copulation, as you had expressed interest in earlier."

Robin swallowed his spit hard, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. It was going to be a very, very long night.

**THE END**


End file.
